The Letters
by texasgal777
Summary: As Susan and Caspian try with no success to live their lives without each other, Lucy finds a way for the two to communicate using letters.But one day, Caspian doesn't answer the letters, and Susan has to find a way to save him.
1. The Rose

The kingdom was silent, empty, and for a dashing young king, lonely.

Caspian had woken very early that morning…the stars were still glowing, the moon still radiant, the birds still asleep. He knew that he would be very tired when he actually had to start his day, but this was worth it. He lived for moments like this…moments where he could walk around his kingdom without having people swarm around him, treating him like a god. He honestly felt that he didn't deserve to be treated like this, but the people simply would not stop. Girls 'walked by him' on the street, and he would usually see the same girl (or girls) ten more times after that. (Usually because they were 'going the wrong way')

All in all, Caspian was doing well at pretending that he lived the life a king was supposed to live. He could frolic with the lords and ladies, he could eat a feast with friends, he could still wield a sword, and he could live the high life. But, underneath that mask, Caspian was heartbroken and lonely. All the lords and ladies wanted to do was talk about how they were better than everyone else, when he feasted with his friends, at the end of the night, he was the only one still sober, and whenever he used his sword, it always felt heavier. All this because somewhere, far away, a young woman held his heart…and he couldn't get it back.

Caspian walked through the deserted city until he had covered all of it. Then, he walked to a remote place at the edge of the city that no one really knew about. He could just barely make out the shape of what used to be a majestic wall, which was now covered in ivy. Quietly, he searched amongst the climbing plants till he found a slightly rusty black gate. He unlatched it, and then silently slipped inside, closing it behind him.

Inside, he stood in a beautiful flower garden. Since Caspian was the only one who knew that this garden still existed, he was the one who cared and tended to the flowers. But today, he wasn't here to work. Today he was here because he needed her.

He carefully walked around the cobblestone path till he came to a white iron trellis. He sat down on the bench that had been placed underneath it, and looked around. There was nothing interesting. Caspian decided that he could let his posture slip for a moment, considering there was no one here but himself. He leaned back on his arms, which slid to the ends of the bench. Well…the left one got all the way to the end of the bench, but his right one ran into an obstacle. There was something on the bench. It was soft, but it had some hard stubs on it as well. He lifted the object up so that he could see it. It was a rose. The thorns had been broken off, which was good, and the faded, wrinkled petals still had a touch of white in them. It took him a minute to realize where this had come from, and when he did, he felt a huge knot rise in his throat.

"Susan," he said in a choked, strangled whisper.

FLASHBACK

_It was a few hours after Prince Caspian had become King Caspian. After the party with all his new subjects, Caspian had requested that the four Pevensies, Aslan, and a few of the Narnians join him for a private party. They had just eaten dinner, and everyone was singing and dancing, and having a good time. Most of the guests had seemed to forget that Caspian was the host (and probably the most important person at the party) and they were having all these little side conversations, but Caspian didn't mind. He was far too busy looking for the one guest that he did mind about. After looking around far too many times, he concluded that the guest he was looking for wasn't here. Walking up to king Edmund, who was in an intense sword fighting conversation with Reepicheep, he asked._

_"Excuse me, King Edmund, but have you seen your sister?" _

_"Huh? Oh! Lucy…she's over there with Trufflehunter and Aslan," he said, pointing briefly to little Lucy._

_"Erm…no…sorry. Your older sister."_

_That caught Edmund's attention. He looked at Caspian, trying to keep a straight face. He cocked an eyebrow, and smirked devilishly. _

_"Susan, eh?"_

_Caspian blushed slightly, and nodded, "yes."_

_"I knew it!" Edmund said triumphantly, "I think I saw her walking over there." He pointed to the little place at the edge of the city. He then gave Caspian a wide grin and whispered, "Go get her, Caspian." Caspian smiled, embarrassed. Was it really that obvious that he liked Queen Susan? Of course it was! He could barley contain it. Whenever he was around her, he felt a strange thrill that started in his spine, and then spread throughout the rest of his body. She made him feel physically and emotionally stronger, which made him a better fighter, which made it easier for him to keep up with her. For a young woman with just a bow and arrows, she was incredibly quick and skilled. All this he was thinking as he walked to where Edmund had pointed. When he reached that point, though, there was no sign of the Queen. _

_Caspian started to panic slightly, until he saw the unlatched garden gate peeking out of the ivy. How had she found it? That didn't really matter, he concluded as he tried to calm his nerves. He went through the gate, closing it behind him. Here he could talk to her in private. _

_He walked around a bit trying to find her, until he found her sitting alone under the white iron trellis. Slowly and quietly, he walked over to her. _

_"Queen Susan! I…I was looking for you." She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but she seemed to be fine with his company._

_"Caspian, could you please just call me Susan? I can't be queen here anymore…my Narnia is gone…it is yours now. You were looking for me? Might I inquire as to why?"_

_"Oh…well…I was looking for you because I need to talk to you."_

_"Why didn't you tell me at the party, Caspian?" she said, playing with her fingers._

_"This is…a bit more personal…I needed to talk with you alone. And…well, you picked a wonderful place to do it! This was my grandmother's garden…I used to help her plant all the flowers."_

_"Why is it so hidden?"_

_"Miraz wanted every last trace of my family destroyed, so he ordered the destruction of the garden, along with other places. Luckily, my grandmother was able to persuade the sympathetic captain in charge of the destruction to not touch it. She paid him to cover up the garden with ivy."_

_"Oh…I'm sorry, Caspian."_

_"Don't be. It's alright. Would you like to walk around and talk? I can show you all the flowers." He smiled a shy smile that melted Susan's heart._

_"Thanks. I'd enjoy that very much." _

_They walked around and talked while Caspian named off some of the flowers every now and then. He told her how he felt for her, in hopes that she would feel the same way. Susan was slightly taken aback, but she knew that he had liked her ever since they first locked eyes. Susan was pretty sure she felt the same way. She didn't love him quite yet, but she felt that if she was given just one more day with him, she would. As they continued walking, Caspian noticed Goosebumps forming on Susan's snow white arms._

_"Are you cold, Susan?" He said, concern brewing in his dark eyes. She smiled at him. She would love having a guy like him as a suitor…maybe even him himself?_

_"Just a little." She lied…she was freezing._

_Caspian said nothing, but shed his white coat, and put it around her. It was nice and warm, and it smelled like him. If it hadn't looked odd, she would have sniffed the coat the entire time. She tried to permanently emboss the smell into her brain forever. He smelled like cinnamon and the wind, a spicy yet free scent that she knew she would crave now._

_"Susan? Hello?" Caspian was gently nudging her shoulder, breaking her of her thoughts. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry…I just…"_

_"It's alright. Well! Time does fly, doesn't it?" They had gone in a complete circle, and now were back at the trellis. Susan didn't want this to end. She wanted to just take Caspian home with her, so that she could have him for the rest of her life. Now that she did think about it, she loved Caspian. _

_They both sat back down on the bench, both not wanting this to end. They sat in silence until Caspian said gently, "Close your eyes, Susan." She obliged, and waited with her eyes closed. "You can open them now."_

_On her lap was a pure white rose, with all the thorns dulled. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at it. She loved him. Loved him with all of her heart. She gently put the rose to her side, and then turned to Caspian. _

_"Thank you…thank you." _

_The new king didn't even get a change to reply, Susan's arms were around him in a second in a tight embrace. Caspian had gotten farther than he thought he ever would have and he was happy. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and rubbed small circles on her back. He noticed that she smelled like vanilla, and that her hair was softer than any fabric he had ever touched. He honestly didn't care that she was crying on him. He was glad to have offered her comfort. _

_When they finally broke apart, it was near time they went back to the castle She told him that she would leave the rose there, so that when she was gone, it would be there in her place. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, as they got up. Caspian was blushing something fierce, but Susan didn't notice, and if she did, she didn't care. He offered her his arm as they walked back to the castle in the sunset._

END OF FLASHBACK

Little did Caspian know that not that soon after would be the day that the woman who had his heart would leave him forever.

As he stared at the rose, he could feel a hot tear roll down the side of his face. He could never love anyone again…for it wouldn't be the same. He had to have Susan. Hold her, be with her, kiss her. One kiss was not enough. The kiss that they shared just before the Pevensies departed was eating him alive. He needed another. And knowing that he couldn't have another made him feel tired and sad all the time. Maybe all he needed to do was see her…or talk to her. And he was willing to do anything to get that privilege.

His time to show that was coming.


	2. A Pond

**Disclaimer: (sorry I didn't put this in before…) I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

It was in the middle of a hot, sticky summer in London. The four Pevensies had gotten out of school for the summer about two weeks ago, and they were bored out of their wits.

Lucy and Edmund still hadn't gotten back into Narnia, and poor Lucy was growing impatient. Peter had joined a fencing class, and came back home to the professor's house laughing once, because the teacher had told him that he had never seen anyone with such skill in battle, and that he fought with the strength and courage of a king. Susan could often be found sitting or walking alone, sometimes staring off into space for hours on end.

Though the boys were too busy to notice, Lucy had seen some changes in her older sister. Instead of being open and talkative, like she was before and during their second stay in Narnia, she had become secluded and quiet. Her dark brown eyes, which used to have a brilliant sparkle in them, which used to be playful, which used to gaze upon a king she loved, had turned dull-only a little shimmer remained.

Night was probably the worst time for Susan and Lucy these days. Almost every night, Lucy would wake to the soft sound of Susan standing by the large window, crying her heart out. Lucy's heart broke whenever she heard her sister cry. She knew that it was about Narnia, and she knew that it was about the king she had left behind. One night, Susan was crying so hard, that she ran outside, and collapsed on the grass, not wanting to wake her sister. Unfortunately, her sister had already been awake.

Lucy knew that she had to do something.

It was a Sunday, and the Pevensies were getting ready to go to church with the professor. With Susan and Edmund out of earshot, Lucy walked up to Peter just before they were about to go.

"Peter! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Lu. What do you need?"

"I need to stay after church…alone."

"So you want me to leave you alone at the church after it's over? Why?"

"Have you seen Susan lately, Peter? She's heartbroken! She needs Narnia…no. She needs him. She needs Caspian, Peter."

"Agreed. But how does this go into you staying alone after church?"

"Edmund and I are the only ones that are allowed back into Narnia, right?" Peter nodded as Lucy continued, "I'm afraid that Edmund will say that he's too busy to go with me, so I've decided to go alone. I think that if I talk to Aslan alone, in a quiet place, like the church gardens, I'll be able to get back into Narnia. Into my home."

Peter sighed. "Very well, Lu. I'll just tell everyone that you went over to a friend's house, and you didn't tell me her name, and not to worry."

"Oh, thank you, Peter!" Lucy said, as she gave her brother a hug. "You won't regret this. Promise."

And with that, they left for church.

* * *

After the sermon, Lucy sat in the pew alone. Peter was the last one out, and he was the last one to talk to Lucy.

"Listen, Lu. I know that you are going to do a great job, alright? But, I need you to be safe, and keep smart. Find him, and have him write a letter to Susan. Bring the letter to Aslan, and he'll tell you what to do with it. Okay?" Lucy shook her head yes, "I love you, Lucy, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Peter gave his sister a light kiss on her forehead, gave her a hug, and then left her.

Lucy was then pretty much the only person left in the church, so she headed outside to the church gardens. They weren't much, but they consisted of high plants, so that if any magic happened, no one would see it. (That was Lucy's reasoning, anyway.)

"Aslan," she said quietly, "I have a feeling that you can hear me. And if you can, I just want to talk with you. I…I need your help. It's Susan, you see. When you made her and Peter go, you made her leave Caspian. She loved him. She…she loved him. All I ask is that you let me come back into Narnia, so that I can see him, and ask him something. I want my sister back, Aslan…please," she whispered, "please."

Within seconds, she felt that same poking feeling that she had felt every time they entered Narnia. She was going home.

* * *

Lucy found herself standing in a grassy meadow, surrounded by trees. In the distance, she could see Caspian's palace, and she started out for it. She had gotten about ten steps before she stopped short. Out of the trees came a great lion, almost two times bigger than when she last saw him. She clearly remembered that same lion telling her earlier, "for every year you grow, so shall I."

"Aslan!" She yelled happily, as she ran into him. He laughed as he nuzzled into her. "It is good to see you, Lucy."

"I guess you heard my request, then."

"I did indeed. I knew that Susan was in love with King Caspian, but I did not know that their love was this strong. He has not been very well here, either. I can tell that he misses Susan deeply."

"Erm…Aslan…has Caspian been with anyone since we left? Wait! Caspian…Caspian should be dead! We've been away for over three months…that would be about five hundred Narnian years! Why didn't I think of that…"

"Calm down, Lucy. Like I said, I knew that Caspian and Susan were in love, and so I did them a favor. I bridged the gap between the time in your world with the time in ours. You have been in your world for three months now, so it has been three months here. For instance, what day is it in your world today?"

"May 16th."

"Then it is May 16th here in Narnia as well. Everything is as you left it. Caspian is no older, he is still alive, and he still misses your sister. Your time is going at the same pace with Narnia's. No need to worry."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Now. You need to go and find Caspian. Spend all the time you have with him. Alright?"

"Thank you, Aslan…I will."

"Lucy, if you need me, just call out my name."

"Thank you."

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Caspian was standing out on the balcony of the highest tower, observing his kingdom and the land around it. Or…at least, that's what he wanted everyone to see him to think. He was really thinking of Susan. How her hair was like silk, how she smelled of vanilla, of the white rose…

"Lovely, isn't it?" A light voice said behind him, "I remember doing the same thing at Cair Paravel." He turned around quickly to be met by Lucy's smile. He was suddenly filled with so much joy, he could hardly contain it.

"Queen Lucy!" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around, laughing. She was laughing and squealing as well. "I'm so glad to see you, Caspian!" She said happily as he set her back down.

"And you're telling me! Are your brothers and…sister here with you?"

Lucy's smile lessened, and then Caspian knew.

"No…I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I know how much you miss Susan."

Caspian blushed. He still missed Susan terribly, but he could see some of her in Lucy, which made him feel better than he had in the past three months.

"Well…it is good to see you, Queen Lucy."

"Caspian, it's just Lucy, okay? Erm…can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything…Lucy."

_My Dearest Susan,_

_Though this is not my preferred method of communication, (I would much rather talk to your beautiful face) it will have to do._

_How are you, Susan? Well, I hope. When Lucy gets back, I'm sure she will tell you that your world's time is running consistently with Narnia's…which means that it has only been three months since you left. Things are alright here. I miss you terribly, which might be infringing on my leadership a bit. Please do not feel responsible, for it is my fault. _

_I miss having you with me. It is torture having to live here without you…the Narnians miss you as well. I don't think anyone misses you more than I do. This may be because I was the one that spent the most time with you. I was the one who backed you up as you did me. I was the one who loved you more than anything, Susan. And I still do. I cannot bear to be with anyone else…it is not the same. No one in this palace can be compared to you. You are the only one I will ever want. Know that, Susan._

_I hope with all of my soul that I will see you again; otherwise, I don't know what I will do. _

_If you do get this letter, know that I send my love and a kiss. Oh, how I wish for one more, Susan. I want you here with me. I need a queen. _

_My sincerest apologies that this letter is so short, but Lucy is pressing me to finish. I hope to hear from you as soon as possible._

_All of my love,_

_Caspian_

_Ps. Tell Peter and Edmund 'hello' for me, please._

Lucy and Caspian spent the rest of the day together, talking about how each other were doing. He had cleared the rest of his day for her, so they could talk. When night came around, though, it was time for Lucy to leave. But, she had one last thing left to do.

"Aslan!" She called into the night as she and Caspian walked back to the meadow where Lucy had come earlier that day. A low growl came from behind them, and both turned around to face Aslan. The two bowed, until the lion spoke.

"Peter told you to ask me something, did he not, Lucy?"

"Yes…he told me to take the letter that Caspian wrote for Susan to you, and that you would sort the rest out."

"And indeed I shall. Stand back, you two."

Caspian and Lucy locked hands, and stepped away. Aslan took a deep breath, and then let it all out. The two watched in amazement as a small pond began to form, blending itself in with its surroundings. The water in the pond was to clear, that you could see all the way to the bottom without having to squint. Bright colored fish swam freely in the pond, and lovely wild flowers grew weedless around it.

"This," Aslan began, "is your way of communicating with Susan, Caspian. At this very moment, a pond very similar to this one is forming in the yard of the house in which she is staying. When she goes back to school in another place, the pond at the house will vanish, and will reappear wherever she is staying, so that she can talk with you through these letters."

"Thank you so very much, Aslan. I…this is incredible. How can I ever thank you?" Caspian said, staring at the pond.

"You are very welcome, Caspian. All that I ask is that you care for the pond, and never stop replying to your love."

"Oh, Susan is going to be so happy! I can't wait to see her face when she sees it!" Lucy said, excited for her sister. Caspian smiled, trying to contain his own excitement. He was actually going to talk with his love for the first time since she left…he could hardly wait.

"Lucy. You must tell your sister to wait five minutes after she sends her letter, or until she sees a bright red flower petal come to the surface. This means that Caspian has received her letter, and when she receives his letter, she must put a red flower petal in to signal that she received it." Aslan said, "The same goes for you, Caspian." He nodded.

"This is the demonstration I will give you. Caspian, pick one of the red flower petals off from one of the flowers surrounding the pond and drop it in." Aslan directed. Caspian obeyed, and dropped a petal in. It immediately started to sink down to the bottom, and then it disappeared. Caspian and Lucy gasped, and Aslan replied, "Right now, this same petal is surfacing in Susan's pond. This is what will happen to your letters, and the petals that follow."

"That is amazing!" Lucy said, looking at Caspian, who looked like he was going to cry from happiness.

"Yes, it is." He whispered.

"And now, I believe Lucy has to get back to her siblings, they are starting to worry…except for the one who knows her secret." Aslan said.

"Peter." She whispered to a confused looking Caspian, who then nodded. Lucy ran into him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Lucy," Caspian whispered into her ear, "for giving me my hope back. I am forever in your debt."

"It's love, Caspian," she whispered back, "sometimes you're willing to do anything to save it."

They broke apart, and Caspian put his letter into a glass bottle he had brought.

"I will wait for you to get home to send it…so you can see Susan's face." Caspian said, smiling. She smiled back, gave Aslan a great hug, and vanished into the trees.

* * *

She found herself back in the church gardens, slightly out of breath. She then knew what she had to do. She ran all the way back to the professor's house, as fast as her little legs would carry her.

When she got to the house, the first thing she did was go to the back yard. Sure enough, there was a pond there, looking almost exactly like the one near Caspian's palace. Floating on the surface was the letter, the bottle shining. Around the mouth of the bottle, someone had tied a note.

_Thank you, Queen Lucy._

She smiled as she took the bottle from the water and removed the note from Caspian. She quickly took one of the petals off of one of the red flowers and threw it in the pond. She watched it disappear, and then ran inside, yelling her sister's name all the way.

**From the Author: Ok. So I usually do Harry Potter, and so now I'm giving Narnia and my new favorite couple a story. I remember sitting in the theater, trying to contain myself from screaming, I hated the ending so much. So...this is my anti-depressant, and I hope you like it! PLEASE read and review!!**


	3. Susan's Letter

**Disclaimer: No…I still don't own these characters…**

Lucy ran inside, looking in every room for her sister. She finally found her sitting in their room with Edmund and Peter. When Susan saw her, she jumped up. Lucy noticed that she looked like she had been crying, but this time; it looked like it was tears of joy.

"Oh, Lucy," she said, hugging her sister, "tell me what Peter has said is true! Tell me that you went back! Tell me…did you…"

"Yes. I saw him. He's still alive, Susan." Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Susan lost all control. She was screaming, laughing and crying all at the same time. She flopped herself onto the bed, and just lay there, tears falling freely down her face. This was the most animated any of the siblings had seen their sister since they left.

"Thank you, Aslan." Susan whispered.

Now that they had established that Lucy had gone back and seen Caspian, there were more details that needed sorting out. Most of them came from Susan.

"How is he still alive? We've been here for a little more than three months! That would be an extraordinary amount of time in Narnia!" Susan questioned, as they all sat on the girl's bed.

"To tell you the truth, Aslan knew that you still loved Caspian, as he did you. So, he made it so that our time is running consistently with Narnia's. I think he might have been expecting you back, Su."

"So you're telling us that it's only been three months since we left in Narnia as well?" Peter said, playing with a loose string on the bed's comforter.

"Yes! Caspian is the same age, everyone is still there, and it hasn't changed!"

"Oh my word," Edmund said, "why…everything hasn't changed! We can still go back…"

"Ed, let's not go that far." Peter said quietly.

"Lucy…has Caspian…well, you know," Susan said, unable to stop fidgeting, "Has he been with anyone else? Does he have a queen?"

Lucy smiled. She had not yet shown Susan the letter, or told her about the pond. She then knew what she had to do. She had to leave Susan alone with the letter.

"Peter and Edmund, do you think we could leave Susan alone for a while? She needs to see something."

"Oh, but Lucy…I still have so many questions!" Edmund whined.

"No need to worry, Ed. I'll tell you and Peter everything _downstairs_. Susan really needs to be alone right now, okay?"

The two boys both nodded, and started to go downstairs. Lucy, however, stayed behind for a few minutes. Susan was looking confused at the piece of parchment that had taken her sister's place on their bed. Lucy sat back down for a minute.

"Lucy, what is this?" Susan said, gently fingering the folded piece of paper.

"Alright. I know that you are probably not going to believe me, but I'm going to try to explain to you the best I can." Lucy then proceeded to tell her about her visit, what Aslan had said, about this letter, and about the pond.

"So, what you're telling me is that this letter was written by Caspian himself to me?" Susan asked quietly, stroking the letter with her index finger.

"By the king himself, Susan. You should hear what he had to say. I want you to read this, and then write a response. And then you should come and meet my by the pond in the back yard. Alright?"

Susan said nothing, but gave her sister a great hug. "I believe you. I don't know how I can ever thank you, Lucy. A few more months, and I would have gone insane! You have given me something to believe in…something more to love about Narnia."

Lucy smiled, and gave Susan's hand a tight squeeze.

"Never lose hope, Susan." Lucy said as she quietly walked out of the room. Susan was left alone in the bedroom, not quite sure of what to do. Most of her wanted to read the letter, but there was still a portion of her that didn't. What if the letter was telling Susan that he had found a queen? What if it said that he had to move on? Susan tried to shut those thoughts out of her mind. Her heart was overpowering her head, and by gut instinct, she opened the letter, and began to read.

About ten minutes later, Susan was done reading the letter. Her eyes were all cried out, and her heart was doing cartwheels. He still loved her. She was the only one he would ever want. He sent a kiss. All of these things were swimming in Susan's head, and all she could do was laugh. She felt happier than she had in a very long time. Slowly but surely, the sparkle was coming back into her eyes, but this time it was brighter and happier than before. The truth was, she had never really loved any man like this before in her life. No man had ever made her feel like a goddess as he did. No man admired her bravery and passion more than he did. No man could make her feel…free…like he did. She quickly stumbled over to her desk, took out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write.

_My love,_

_Is it really you? I must admit that I am ashamed to even begin to question whether you were the one who wrote to me…I…it just seems too good to be true. Oh, please forgive my attitude, Caspian. This is magic, and I'm going to make the most of it. _

_I feel so guilty for leaving you, my love. I've made you unable to focus on being a king. Things have not been too good here, either. Just ask poor Lucy. I must be keeping her up all these nights I've been crying for you. I just feel so…vulnerable without you, Caspian. You made me feel strong, like I could do anything. You have no idea how much I feel unlike a queen of Narnia right now. Queens are supposed to be strong, I am not. They are supposed to know what to do in all situations, I do not. They are supposed to have a king that they love with all their heart and they can be with forever. I love you, a king, with all my heart, but I can't be with you, and that seems to be cutting me to pieces._

_Peter and Edmund say hello. They miss you as well. Edmund is still convinced that all four of us can somehow get back into Narnia…it took everything in me to tell him that such a thing wasn't possible. I myself am still trying to get over the fact that I can never come back. But trust me; I will try anything and everything to get back into Narnia…back into your arms._

_I must say that I was so scared to hear whether you had gotten a queen yet. I was afraid that you might have forgotten about that silly girl from that silly world with her silly brothers and sisters…obviously not. Don't worry about me being with anyone else. After being with you, no man can possibly compare…you've spoiled me!_

_You must tell Aslan 'thank you' for me. Without him, none of this would be possible. He must know that I love you more than the stars in the sky. _

_I too hope to hear from you as soon as possible, Caspian…my love._

_All my heart,_

_Susan_

_Ps. Try looking at the sunset from your tower…I used to do it at Cair Paravel…it was simply amazing._

She then put on a fresh coat of red lipstick, and gently put her lips to an unoccupied place on the paper. She folded it up, and stuck it in Caspian's glass bottle. She sighed. Was she really doing this? Would this really get to him? Would he really reply? She finally told herself to stop worrying about the 'what ifs', this was Narnia, and Aslan wouldn't feed her sister an empty promise. With that being set into her mind, she went downstairs, out the back door, and into the back yard.

Lucy was sitting on the soft grass near the pond, swirling the soft green blades around with her finger. She looked up when she saw her sister.

"Are you done?"

Susan said nothing but smiled a huge smile, and handed Lucy the letter. Lucy smiled back, and took the bottled letter out of her sister's hand. She handled the bottle with extreme caution, knowing that what she was holding was the one thing that was keeping Susan's fragile heart together.

"I'll let you put it in, Su. I know this means a lot to you." Lucy said, handing the bottle back to her sister. Though Susan thought that her eyes were all cried out, she could feel a single tear make its way slowly down her face. This _did _mean a lot to her. She had put her heart and soul into this letter, and all she wanted was for Caspian to accept it, and write back. She knelt down on the grass next to Lucy, and tossed the bottle lightly in her hands.

"I hope this reaches you, my love." Susan whispered. She then gave one last look at the bottle, and put it gently into the pool of crystal clear water. It sank quickly, and then disappeared.

"And now we wait." Said Lucy. Not long after the bottle had gone through, a single red petal floated to the surface, along with a small sheet of paper.

_Can this be happening?_

Susan gave a wild laugh. This was actually happening!

"Lu, do you happen to have a pen with you?"

"I do! I'm glad I brought by bag out with me." Lucy said, digging around in her bag. A few seconds later, Lucy pulled out her favorite fountain pen. She handed it to Susan, who began to write on the back of the paper.

_Yes it can, Caspian._

_Susan_

She tossed it back into the pond. Again, it sank quickly, and then disappeared. They waited for a little while, till one more red petal floated up to the top. Susan smiled, he was actually communicating with her!

"Come on Lucy. We'll check again tomorrow morning, okay?"

Lucy nodded, and the two girls headed inside.

* * *

Caspian had gotten Susan's letter early that evening, but hadn't gotten a chance to read it. He had been swept up in a whirlwind of meetings and parties, and now all he wanted to do was go and collapse in his bedroom, and read the letter that had been haunting him all that evening.

He sat down on his bed, and gently took the bottle in his hand. In his other hand, he took the little note they had passed before he had to leave the pond. Her handwriting was so elegant…like a queen's.

He smiled, and then pulled the stopper from the bottle. He pulled out her letter and began to read.

Little did he know that at that very moment, there were a group of people. This group of people wanted him killed. This group of people was plotting his death. This group of people had once followed Jadis, the White Witch.

**From the Author: Oh, man! A big THANK YOU to everyone who is reviewing! It helps me know how to improve my stories and such. So. This is chapter 3, and I added a bit of suspense at the end here, but I think I know where it's going. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (You know. Please read and review!)**


	4. Turns for worse

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, and if I did, I don't know what I'd do with them…

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, and if I did, I don't know what I'd do with them…**

It had been a week since Caspian had sent his first letter to Susan, and quite frankly, it had been the best week he'd had since she left. He was so happy, and he felt like he could focus a bit more with his duties, now that he (sort of) had a queen to help him.

Over the week, Susan and Caspian had exchanged exactly fourteen letters. They started a system on the second day. Susan would send a letter in the morning, and Caspian would reply to the letter that evening. He was so happy that he was actually talking with Susan. He knew now that he could never be with any other woman; he was so deeply in love with her. The only thing that rained on his parade was the fact that he was doomed to only hear her singsong voice in her letters…he would never see her again.

He always tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. He was talking with her, and so he would be content.

He rode out to the pond that morning, faster than he had ever gone before. He was always so anxious to get her letter, that whenever he went out to get it, he would walk (or ride) grinning like an idiot till he got to the pond. He got to the pond, and leapt off his black horse. He recalled it to be the same horse that he used to save Susan with. He remembered that day clearly. She had been fighting off Miraz's men, but then, one got the best of her, and knocked her to the ground, separating her from her bow. He was about to kill her, about take her away from him. He wouldn't allow that. He remembered a surge of anger go through him, and he jumped on the man. He could remember Susan looking as grateful as anything as he helped her onto his horse. He was in his glory as he rode her back to the battlefield, her arms around him.

He knelt down to the pond, and gently lifted the bottle out of the clear water. He was so grateful to Aslan for doing this. A few more weeks without Susan, and he would have gone insane.

He put the bottle into his saddlebag, which also held Susan's horn. He wished he could blow into it so that she could come back to him, but he knew Aslan would not allow it. He sighed. Letters would have to do.

He mounted his horse, and rode back to the castle, ready for the day.

* * *

"We must act now. Her majesty must be freed."

"What do you propose we do, Maugrim?"

"My grandfather was the Captain of the secret police. He loathed man. I am tied to the mission that he gave me- to destroy the world of men. And so I shall."

Two dark figures stood in the deserted tomb of Aslan, one holding the remains of a clear blue staff. One was clearly some sort of wolf, a grandchild of Maugrim, Captain of the secret police. The other was a large bat type of thing. His long nose was curved, and he had a light layer of greasy hair on the top of his head. Both were cloaked in black, and both had eyes that glowed evilly in the dark.

"Then what will we do?" said the bat.

"We must kill Caspian. When we do, we will give her majesty a drop of his blood, and she will be free. And when she is, Narnia will be ours again Do you understand?"

"Yes, Maugrim." The bat said as he handed the wolf the staff.

"Ready our forces. You and I shall go to retrieve the 'king' tonight."

The bat shook his head, signaling that he understood.

"Have our troops settle in the forest fifty miles west of the castle, where they will be able to come to our aide if we need them."

"Understood."

"We shall destroy the world of men, and it starts with the king."

* * *

Caspian was having one of the most boring days he had experienced in a long time. There were no meetings planned, so he had to walk around outside all day. Early that evening, he found that he hadn't written a response to Susan yet. He felt foolish, for thinking that he had nothing to do, when he still had to write back to his queen.

_My Dearest Susan,_

_I wish you were here. I can simply find nothing to do anymore! I wish you were here so I could spend time with you. It doesn't really work being a king with no queen._

_It is getting excruciatingly warm here…everyone in the castle is trying to stay cool. I'm really not sure why I thought you needed to know that, oh well. How is your family? I still miss them a lot, but you the most. I hope you all are well. Things are fine here, but I miss the love of my life still. I need to see your beautiful face, Susan._

_I was riding to the pond today, and it occurred to me that the horse I was riding was the horse that I used to help you out the day you said that I could hold onto your horn. I'm glad that I could help you…I don't know what I would do if I lost you. _

_Erm…I just want you to know how much I love you, Susan. Words aren't enough to describe it. Oceans aren't deep enough; the sun isn't high enough, a million years isn't long enough. I miss you terribly, but I'm glad that I can talk to you. _

_I need you as my queen, but I don't know how. But don't worry, my sweetheart. We'll find a way. Narnia misses you and your family._

_I love you and miss you, Susan._

_All my love,_

_Caspian_

_Ps. I think my horse might remember you, too. _

It was still a bit early to put the letter in, so Caspian put it in the bottle, which he then put into his saddle bag. He mounted his horse, and decided to ride around the town to pass time. Little did he know that this trip to the pond was going to be a little bit different.

* * *

Susan was also having one of the best weeks she had ever had. She was so much happier than she was a week before that. Her eyes were in full sparkle, and her smile was dazzling. She laughed more every day, and she felt physically and mentally stronger. All in all, these letters were turning her world right side up again.

She loved a man, no; a king that she wrote to and he loved her. Even though they would never see each other again, this was the next best thing. She could hear his perfect voice saying everything he had written in his letter, and that was good enough for her.

Her siblings had noticed a change in her as well.

"She is so happy! I'm so excited for her." Lucy would often say to her brothers.

Unfortunately, the siblings had been separated for a week. Lucy and Edmund were at camp, and Peter on a trip with his summer school. Susan had stayed at the professor's house, and had been writing to Caspian all week. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter would be returning tomorrow, and Susan was doing everything to get the house ready. (She was throwing them a welcome back party)

Too bad that she wouldn't be there to throw it.

* * *

Caspian had burned off the time that he needed till he could put the letter in the pond. Instead of having his tired horse run to the pond, he slowed to a steady walk. He was so excited! This would be the last letter of the week, and they would keep going on year after year after year. The sun was beginning to set in the west, making the sky turn a brilliant pink. It was a soft but extravagant color, and it was surrounded by the dark blue of the night. The moon was beginning to show. It was a half moon, but it illuminated its part of the sky. The stars were also starting to come out, twinkling in their places in the sky. It was a beautiful night.

As he was riding, Caspian got the strangest feeling. Someone was following him.

He looked behind him, but there was nothing there. He looked to either side of him, nothing there either. There was nothing in front of him, so he had no idea where the feeling had come from. He thought that it would go away after a little while, but instead, it grew stronger.

He stopped his horse at the pond, and got off it. He was cautious as he got off, but managed to do so without incident. As he was getting the bottled letter out of his saddle bag, though, something happened. He heard a low growl from behind him. At first he thought it was Aslan, but then he decided that it sounded too ferocious to be the lion. He was about to draw his sword out of its sheath when he heard the thing behind him speak.

"Greetings, your _highness_."

Caspian wheeled around, and saw a black cloaked figure in front of him. He couldn't see a face, but he could distinctly make out two sharp fangs with saliva dripping from them.

"Who are you?" said a slightly scared Caspian.

"I am Maugrim. My grandfather was captain of the secret police, and he served Jadis, the one true ruler of Narnia! Prepare to die, son of Adam." Maugrim snarled ferociously. Something gave a sudden screech, and the bat flew in.

"Would you like an escort, my KING?" he sneered.

They closed in on Caspian, who was scared out of his mind. His head was reeling, but then, it pictured Susan. She gave him strength. Then, out of no where, Caspian had what he needed. He quickly punched the two things in the face, grabbed the letter, and drew his sword. The two were furious now, and were running all around him in a tight circle.

"You have _no _idea what a big mistake you've just made, son of Adam." Maugrim growled. The bat kept glancing at the wolf, until the dog gave a very slight nod with his head. The bat screeched, and then jumped into the air, ready to pounce on Caspian, but he was ready. As the bat came down on him, Caspian tipped the end of his sword up. The bat landed on the sword stomach down. His eyes grew wide with shock, and for a minute, it looked like he knew what had happened. He then gave a shudder, and died. Caspian let the creature fall to the ground, and then turned to handle Maugrim. The wolf charged at him, and Caspian was ready again. He hit the dog in the head with his sword, knocking him unconscious. He knew that these two were probably just scouts. He also knew that they wanted to kill him. He needed help…the help of a queen. The letter! He took the pen from his pocket, and hastily scratched on the back of the letter one word: _HELP!_

He knew he had little time, Maugrim was beginning to wake. He quickly put the letter in the bottle, put the stopper in, and tossed it into the pond. Maugrim was awake, but groggy. He lay on the grass, struggling to get up. Caspian took his sword in his hand, and Maugrim seemed to know what was going to happen. He suddenly gave a blood churning howl. Caspian could very faintly hear the sound of yelling, and feet moving. He looked around frantically, and then he knew what to do. In one sudden movement, he stabbed Maugrim in the chest. The wolf gave a whimper, and then fell silent. Caspian turned around; ready for anything that would come out of those woods, until he heard a raspy voice from behind him.

"You have no idea what you have just done, son of Adam," Maugrim managed to say through short, sharp breaths, "When I die, the others will come for you. _All of them_." He then gave a sharp breath, and closed his eyes. Maugrim the third had died. Caspian stood, confused. What exactly did he mean 'all of them'? How many more were there? Why did they want to kill him? His mind was swimming with so many questions, that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. And when he did hear them, it was far too late. He turned around, only to see a figure in a black cloak with a massive club. He saw the creature swing the club, which looked to be made of wood.

And then everything went dark.

**From the Author: Ahhh! I still know where this is going, no worries. So…how'd ya'll like chapter 4? I must admit that I was aiming for more reviews, but, this will work. I just thought that I'd let you know that I have finals this week, so updating might take a little bit longer. (Stupid eighth grade finals…) Ok. Hope you enjoy! R&R!!**


	5. A way back

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know that I don't own these characters…although; I would like to own Ben Barnes… (Drools)**

Early that evening, Susan was done with everything for the party. She had set up the banners, blew up balloons, made a cake. Now, she had everything done for the day, except for getting her letter. She put on her light purple robe, which covered her somewhat skimpy pajamas. Not caring that she was going outside barefoot, she went out the back door.

The glass bottle gleamed in the sunset, bringing yet another ray of hope into Susan's day. She walked soundlessly over to the pond, and gently took the bottle out of the water. She then plopped herself down on the grass, uncorked the bottle, and began to read the fifteenth letter of that week.

When she was done, she was still happy. He loved her to pieces…still. She carefully lay back down onto the grass, her wavy brunette hair strewn everywhere. She giggled with no care. Caspian made her feel like a child again, free. As she held the letter up to the sun to read it again, she noticed something that hadn't been on any of the other letters. It looked like a red splotch seeping through the paper. Looking at it closer, she concluded that it was blood. Where had that come from? She flipped the letter over to inspect the mysterious blood stain, but when she did, she found something completely different from what she was looking for.

_HELP!_

Help? What did he mean by that? Susan could feel her heart rate skyrocket as she looked at the poorly formed letters. After a while, she became conscious of the fact that she was hyperventilating. She put a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. 'Let's look this over.' She thought. How urgent was this plea? Okay. She knew that Caspian was sweet and kind, but he did have his pride. He wouldn't have called for her unless in dire need, like the last time, when people were trying to kill him. Perhaps that was the case this time? Where was he? That was unknown. No matter, she knew she could find him. And lastly, if she was to help him, how on earth was she supposed to get to him? She knew that Aslan wouldn't allow her back in. Would he?

She knew what she had to do. She had to get back into Narnia. As quickly as she could, she stood up, grabbed the letter, and ran inside. She Ran into her and Lucy's room, and sat down at her desk. She took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled out a note.

_Lucy, Peter, and Edmund,_

_Gone on a VACATION. A dear friend of mine is in need of help. Upon receiving this note, please come and meet me here in this wonderful place (you know where it is, you've been there before) as soon as you can. Try anything and everything you can to get back here. Welcome home, by the way._

_Love,_

_Susan _

She put the note on Lucy's bed. Then, she darted over to her closet to find a jacket. She took her red school jacket out of the closet, shed her robe, and put that on. Hopefully, Caspian had kept her and her siblings armor-she could change into that there. Shoes! She ran around to the coat room to find a pair of shoes. She finally decided to wear her white sandals. Running back to her room, something hit her. She had NO idea how she was getting back.

"Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!" she yelled to herself as she struggled to run while putting a sandal on. She stumbled back into her room, and looked around. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Now, she had to find a way to get back into Narnia. After a while, she concluded that she would use Lucy's method, and talk to him as if he was standing right in front of her.

"Aslan," she began softly, "I'm terribly sorry that I haven't talked with you. I am ashamed. How can I even begin to be a queen of Narnia if I don't even council with the one who made me one?" She was pacing around the room now, the words coming freely from her lips. "I have a favor to ask of you, my king. As you know, I am in love with Caspian. I have been since I met him. And, well…I think he might be in danger. So much so that he called on me to help him."

She sat down on her bed, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "How can I get to him, my king? How can I save him? Please…please tell me anything. Please." She sat in silence for a minute, and just when she started to think that it wasn't going to work, a warm fuzzy feeling came over her.

She felt her legs go numb, and her head clear. Then, out of the blue, she heard a voice. It was the voice of the great lion himself.

"Susan…Susan." He whispered.

"I am here…" Susan said hesitantly to the air.

"Susan, high queen of Narnia, are you listening?"

"Of course, my king."

"Hear me when I say that I am slightly hesitant to allow you to come back…I don't want you to become too attached again."

"I understand…and yet I don't. You always told me to believe in love, and to never run from it. Is that not right?"

"Ah…my dear Susan. You remember too well. It seems you're right. I love you more than anything, Susan, and I'm trying to do what I think is best for you."

"Again, I understand, but how is keeping me from my love best for me, Aslan?" She could here him sigh.

"Susan. You must save him, and so you shall. It appears as if my mind had been changed for me."

"Oh, thank you, my king!" Susan was ecstatic, "Thank you. Erm…how do I go about getting back?" She heard a low chuckle.

"I can't believe I forgot. Simply take a dip in the pond. I will meet you on the other side, Susan."

"Oh…oh, thank you, Aslan. I love you." Susan said through tears of joy.

"I love you too, Susan. I will see you soon."

The voice went away, and Susan could feel the blood come rushing back into her legs. Her face was still streaked with tears, but then she remembered she was tight on time. She quickly brushed the tears from her eyes, and grabbed the pen again. Down at the bottom of her note, she scrawled, _'try taking a dip in the pond.' _

Making sure that she had everything, she gave one last look at the room. She decided that she would leave telling the professor (who was also coming back tomorrow from a conference in the Netherlands) that they would probably be gone a long time to her siblings.

Grabbing the letter, she smiled. She was finally going home.

She ran outside to the pond. She looked into the glassy water, wondering if she should really do this. For a split second, she thought that she saw a reflection of Aslan in the water. That was all the convincing she needed. She stuck a foot in the water. It was a lovely temperature, and it felt silky against her foot. She couldn't tell if her sandal was getting wet or not, but this was Narnia, so she figured everything would be sorted out eventually. Sticking her other foot in, she laughed out loud. She was going home. If only it wasn't on such dire purposes. She suddenly remembered the task at hand, and got focused. She looked straight ahead as she filled her lungs with oxygen.

She gave a great push with her arms, and went under. She was suddenly engulfed in warm, silky water. She lingered were she was for a moment, but then was pulled down to the bottom of the pond. It felt like she kept sinking, until she could see light not that far ahead. She put her arms over her head to protect herself from when she hit surface.

She suddenly felt the sting of the water as she breeched the surface of the pond, and the cold night air of Narnia surrounded her. She breathlessly climbed out of the water, and collapsed on the grass.

She was home.

When she looked up, she could see every star in the Narnian sky. Tears were falling freely down her face as she sat up on the grass. Everything was as she left it. In the distance, she could see the lights of Caspian's castle, and farther away, she could picture the old Cair Paravel.

"Susan."

The queen whirled around, to be looking in the eyes of Aslan. She quickly stood, and bowed. She averted her eyes upward, only to see him smiling at her. She knew that as the sign that she didn't need to be formal now. She ran to him, burying herself deep into his mane. He laughed his deep laugh, and nuzzled into her.

"How can I ever thank you, Aslan?" Susan said, gently stroking his mane.

"You can start by saving Narnia's king. Here. I will escort you to the castle. You will find everything you need there… your armor, bow, arrows…"

"My horn?"

Aslan sighed. "Unfortunately, no. That was in Caspian's saddlebag when he was captured."

"Captured?" Susan looked at him in horror.

"He was captured by Jadis' men. They want to kill him, and free the white witch. This must be stopped."

"Agreed…what can I do?"

"You must lead the Narnians in an attack against the white witch's men at the Stone Table. Come, climb on my back. I will answer more of your questions later."

Susan nodded. She climbed on the lion's back, and they rode to the castle.

* * *

As they entered through the front gates, the people stood in awe and bowed as the two passed by. Word spread through the city like wildfire, and soon everyone was yelling, "High queen Susan has returned! Make way for Queen Susan!"

She smiled at everyone who she passed. It was all she could really do…she was back in Narnia! People were bowing and waving their arms at her…this was the most she felt like a queen since they left. She and Aslan rode to the center of the palace, where she was greeted by the Narnians.

"Queen Susan! You are home! How long are you here? Caspian has been captured! What should we do?" She was being swarmed with questions, and she thought her head was going to explode, she heard Aslan's calm voice talk.

"Leave her be. She will be able to answer your questions later."

They nodded, bowed, and deserted the path. Aslan then took her to a large room, filled with chairs. A large throne easily overpowered the others, and Susan knew it was the throne of the king…her king. Highly dressed men stood in their place by their chair, and bowed when she got off of Aslan. They didn't seem to mind that she was wet and in her pajamas.

"Queen Susan. We are glad to be in your presence again." A man said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Caspian appointed any one of you and your siblings as a stand in king or queen should he be absent. I assume you are alone?" She nodded. "Then you are in charge of the throne until Caspian returns." She nodded again.

"I am appointed to the duty of finding Caspian first. Aslan should take my place." She said firmly, putting a hand on Aslan. The lion nodded.

"Of course, my queen."

"Now, if you fine gentlemen will excuse me, I need to go prepare. I will take the Narnians, and together, we will find Caspian." She bowed her head to them, and they all bowed low in return.

Aslan then led her into a room full of armor and weapons. Most were all just put into crates, but the special ones were hung on the wall. Hung all in a row were Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan's armor. Susan noticed that Caspian's armor was right next to hers, and that made her grin. She carefully lifted her armor off of the wall, and put it on. She then walked over to the other side of the wall, which held weapons. Her and her sibling's weapons were displayed similarly to their armor, along with Caspian's. Susan grabbed her sister's small dagger, and put it in her boot. She took her red feathered arrows and slung them over her arm, and she took her bow delicately in her hand. She was ready.

She walked outside to where her troops were. Many of them had a familiar face, and she was glad to see them.

"Narnians!" she yelled, "our beloved King Caspian has been kidnapped, and we believe is about to be killed. In being killed, we believe that the white witch may be freed. As your queen during those dark times, I can understand how important it is that this does NOT happen." She got a heavy cheer from her army. "I may not be the best at leading an army, but I feel that with your help, we can defeat the witch as we did before. For Narnia!"

"FOR NARNIA!" her army practically screamed back at her. She smiled. "To Aslan's How! CHARGE!" Her army yelled wildly, and started to run. She mounted one of Caspian's horses, and rode to the front.

"For you, my love." She whispered as they ran (and rode) into the night. She was coming for him.

**From the Author: WOO! This was fun to write! Ok. I NEED REVIEWS! (I made a bet with my friend that I could get more reviews in a chapter than she could) ******** Ok…OH! I was on Youtube today, and I fond the ending scene to Caspian (You know, where they kiss…) I was bawling my eyes out! I HAVE NO LIFE!! Hehehe…ok. Please R&R!**


	6. Caged In

**Disclaimer: The usual…I still don't own these characters…blah…NO! Wait! I own Mardrick. HA!**

Caspian could sort of tell that he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He could also tell that he seemed to be in a cage. The glow of the torches that surrounded him brought him no warmth, but rather made him feel cold. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was that thing with…_a club._ That would probably be held accountable for the blasting headache he had right now, along with the lump he could feel forming in the back of his head.

To him, everything around him was blurry; he had no idea where he was, he had no idea what day it was, and he had no idea how long he had been asleep. The only thing that he was sure of was that he was not in the right place, and that he either needed to get back to the palace, or he needed help.

Susan.

Had she gotten his letter? How seriously did she take his request? If she did take it seriously, had she gotten back? How would she have gotten back? All of a sudden, Caspian felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He was overloading his fragile brain right now. "Calm down, Caspian," he managed to mutter quietly to himself, "she'll find you. Calm down." He took a few deep breaths, and could feel the fuzziness in his head start to clear. He was now sitting in the cage, his strength retuning to him. He had to get out of this place. He looked around. He knew where he was. He was in the back part of Aslan's How.

This place brought him a mixed amount of good and bad memories…for instance; he was tempted by the White Witch here. He could remember ever so painfully Susan's face that day. She had looked at him not in anger, but he saw that she knew he was capable of much more than that. He saw tiredness in her face as well…that if he had given a drop of blood to the evil one, she would have to repeat history… tiring history. He admitted to his professor and himself later that this was not one of his best days.

But this place had good memories as well. He remembered lending Susan and Lucy his horse so that they could go and find Aslan. He remembered treating Susan's foot like a priceless artifact as he put it in the stirrups. He tried not to look, but he thought that he saw her steal a few glances down at him as he worked to get her ready. Both didn't want to recognize their feelings then…now, it was the only thing keeping them both alive.

Soft voices interrupted his thoughts, and pushed him back into the real world.

"The boy's awake."

"Bring the staff. I'll have Mardrick get him out."

"Are his hands and feet bound?"

"Not yet, but they will be."

"Understood."

Squinting his eyes slightly to see in the flickering light of the torches, Caspian could make out two figures, both cloaked in black as the first two he encountered. He groaned softly to himself. He was going to die. The two figures both left, leaving Caspian alone. But he wasn't alone for long. He closed his eyes at the footsteps that drew near to him, trying to pretend to be unconscious.

"Don't mess with me, boy." He heard a gruff voice say. He sighed. There was no use in pretending. He opened his eyes, and looked to see who was speaking to him. He nearly hit his head on the top of the small cage. He closed his eyes frantically, and then opened them back up. Things like the one he was staring at could only be found in his craziest nightmares. The creature was wearing a black cloak, but he didn't have the hood pulled over his face. Had the thing not looked so mangled, he would have looked something like an evil coyote. But no. The thing was missing his left eye, which was replaced by a heavy scar. His front teeth were as sharp as daggers that went down to his neck. His hands and feet had claws that looked like they could shred a human being in half in less than a minute.

"What are you looking at, filthy king?"

"Nothing. I…I just…"

"Telmarine!" The wolf gave a ferocious snarl, "no one told me you were one of those bloody Telmarines! I should just kill you now!"

"No! No…wait. How did you…"

"The disgusting accent, boy! There's no way you can mistake a revolting Telmarine accent!"

Caspian was outraged. He hated being wrapped in with the acts that his people had done when under Miraz's control. Not only did his head hurt, and he was here against his will, but now he was being traumatized by a low life creature? He wouldn't stand for this.

"HOW can you hold me responsible of the deeds done centuries past? HOW can you say that I am ANYTHING like my uncle? I am the new king of my people AND the Narnians. We live in peace, and this is the best things have been in a very long while!" He yelled.

In a split second, Caspian's neck was in the grasp of this creature's hand. His sword! He could…could…his sword was gone. No. It wasn't his sword… it was High King Peter's sword! That sword was more valuable than anything anyone in Narnia would own till the sun grew cold. He had to find it.

"If you even _dare_ to think about talking to me in such a way again, I will kill you where you stand. Understood, filth?" Caspian managed to gulp and nod his head. He was immediately dropped to the floor of the cage, gasping for breath. Mardrick stood on the other side of the cage, his body flickering in the fire light. While in his place on the cold stone ground, Caspian noticed something he hadn't seen before. Around Mardrick's neck, a key hung on a gold chain. He watched as his nightmare removed the key from his neck, and stuck it in the lock that sealed him in his personal hell. He heard a slight _click!_

"It's time."

"For what?" Caspian asked as he struggled to get to his knees.

"Your destruction, filth. Oh…and don't even try to run-I'm faster than any human on this earth. Well…I guess you could run…you'll die either way." Mardrick laughed. Caspian knew that laugh was going to haunt him till the day he died.

Mardrick lead Caspian into the hall with the broken stone table. Hundreds of creatures as disgusting and frightening as Mardrick stood there, taunting the poor king. Caspian was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Meet my army, filth." Mardrick said as the creatures cheered. Caspian was so distracted by all the things that were surrounding him, that he missed the worst part of this entire scene.

In the center of the hall, in the same place it was last time, a thick wall of ice shone in the torch light. His heart, along with the rest of his body, stopped. A woman could be seen in the ice, her skin as white as snow, with light hair that snaked out the back of her head. The rest of her body couldn't be seen, except for her pale white arms that had hands to match. Her eyes were an amber-green color, and they looked as if she was looking right through the young king.

"No…no!"

"Kneel before your queen!" Mardrick yelled as he shoved Caspian to the ground.

"I will never kneel before you, witch!"

Jadis simply smiled an icy smile.

"_King_ Caspian! I see that you and those pathetic children who call themselves kings and queens of Narnia managed to reclaim your throne. How charming."

Caspian was in fury. **No one **could call the amazing kings and queens of old 'pathetic'. Because, in reality, they were some of the most hard-working, most determined people Caspian had ever met. Especially Susan.

"Yes, the KINGS and QUEENS of old helped me. I fought alongside them, I watched our soldiers die with them! No one, NO ONE, can compare to them…not even you, Jadis!" He yelled. His throat was starting to hurt.

The witch was looking at him devilishly.

"Ah…so you fought, you saw, and oh…you _loved._" She said, a grin that chilled his bones forming on her face. The crowd around him was wild, some shrieking with laughter, not believing that anyone could love him.

"Who's the poor girl, my king?" The creature nearest to him taunted.

"I believe it is none other than…_Queen Susan_! Isn't that something?" Jadis yelled above her followers, starting to laugh herself. Caspian could feel another one of his rare tears fall down his face. How could Aslan allow them to do this to him? After what seemed like hours of being publicly humiliated, Jadis finally spoke.

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed, "If we are to kill this little king of ours, and set me free, I say we do it slowly!" The crowd roared. "And where, if inflicted a wound, will take the longest to heal? The heart. I say we slowly kill him, as we take away everything he holds dear…and I think it should start with Queen Susan!" The army was ecstatic.

"NO! No…no…please…not her. Please…"

"Aw…did I hit a soft spot?" Jadis said mockingly. All he could do was nod his head ever so slightly.

"GOOD!" Jadis yelled, "She and her army will be here by night. I want every single one of you, with the exception of our little king and Mardrick, to be prepared for battle, and kill Queen Susan by any means necessary!" Her army roared back at her, and they headed off to get themselves ready. Soon, only Jadis, Caspian, and Mardrick remained in the hall.

"What do you want me to do with him, your majesty?" Mardrick asked, glancing over at Caspian, who glared through tears at him.

"Keep a close eye on him. If he tries to escape, keep him alive, but bring him back here. If you wish to fight, Mardrick, knock him unconscious, and give the key to the next guard. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." Mardrick said as he bowed low.

"Caspian," Jadis said, turning her attention to him, "You had your chance for me to fight alongside you…but you refused. You doubted my power and loyalty. Now…I return the favor, but this time I kill you, Susan, and take over Narnia. Thank you, dear one." She smiled evilly.

"Susan will not give up. I know her. _I love her_." Caspian said, glaring at Jadis with everything he had in him.

"I'm sure."

The ice suddenly began to melt, and Jadis smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow, little king."

All the ice liquefied at once, and found its way back into the tip of the witch's staff. The witch was gone for that night.

* * *

Caspian lay in his cage, wanting nothing more than to have his sword back to slay everyone here. He was furious, but somewhere underneath all that, he was overjoyed. Susan was actually here! She was coming to rescue him! But, there was also the issue of Jadis' army. If Susan was killed, Caspian would find the witch's staff, and smash it. He would find his sword, and would personally kill Mardrick.

Night had fallen, and every one of the creatures was ready for battle.

"I don't care if you can't reach his head, I want him killed! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mardrick!" The army chanted at him.

"I don't want a single survivor left, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mardrick!"

"And, lastly, leave Queen Susan to me."

The army cheered wildly, and waited. Mardrick walked over to the cage, and got to his knees. He took the key from around his neck, and unlocked the cage. Caspian immediately got out, ready to run everywhere and anywhere. The only problem was, he was surrounded in a complete circle of soldiers.

"Goodnight, filth." Mardrick sneered.

Caspian looked at him confused, but then felt a blowing pain in his head. He collapsed to the floor, partially conscious. The people in the circle dragged him back into the cage, locked it, and left.

The young king lay on the cold floor, not sure whether he was asleep or awake. He was back to square one. Why had Aslan not saved him? What was happening in the kingdom? Were the rest of the Pevensies here? Or was it just Susan? Poor Caspian was miserable. About ten minutes later, everything started to go dark, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Somewhere in the distance, a Narnian horn sounded. He smiled as he drifted off; she was coming to rescue him.

**From the Author: Ok! Next chapter should be the battle, for those who are wondering. How'd everyone like chapter 6? So…FINALS ARE DONE! (Happy) And, I have two half days left of school, so. Erm…I was on Youtube again today, and I found the perfect song for Susan after Caspian gets married! (Never Again by Kelly Clarkson) Ok. I'm waiting for reviews! (Smile)**


	7. Battle

**A/n: Ok…I can't write battle scenes for my life…so…I'm really sorry if this is terrible.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own anything but Mardrick… (Sigh)**

Susan was riding in the front of her enthusiastic army, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Yes, she loved Caspian, and yes, she knew that the only reason Aslan had let her back into Narnia was so that she could save the young king. But…Peter and Edmund were the soldiers…the commanders. Not her-she was named Queen Susan the Gentle for a reason!

She rode on Caspian's majestic white horse to Aslan's How. The horse seemed to know who he was carrying, for he was more than cooperative.

Soon, the tip of Aslan's How came into view. She saw, that near the mouth of the cave, a force of creatures she hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Her heart seemed to freeze. Somewhere in there, being tortured by these creatures, was her love. Anger shot through her veins. She gave a look of pure disgust towards the creatures, and then turned her horse around to face her army.

"Somewhere in there, is your king!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The mass of soldiers in front of her yelled back at her. "Look at these creatures guarding his prison! Many years ago, we fought against them, we died at their hand…but in the end, we came out victorious. We must repeat the acts of centuries ago!" Her army understood.

She took her head commander to the side. "I want none left alive, understood?" Her commander nodded. "I'll fight with you for a little while, but then I need you to distract the enemy forces, so that I can slip in and grab Caspian."

"Understood, my lady."

"Good luck to you, Commander."

"As to you, Queen Susan."

She nodded to her commander, who then took control of the army.

Love was what was powering her to do this. She loved a man in that cave with everything she had in her. She had willfully given him her heart, but she knew that it could never be returned to her. Just his gaze was enough to make her go completely crazy. His light scent was enough for her lose her sense of smell…she could only pick up his scent. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she barely heard her commander yell 'CHARGE!' Racing back into reality, Susan nudged the sides of her horse, and started forward.

Her army was slightly ahead of her, but she didn't care. The race toward the enemy seemed like forever. As she was galloping towards the creatures, she gave a silent prayer to Aslan.

_Please let him be alive…and if I perish, allow my siblings back here to stay. Thank you for everything, Aslan._

Her army clashed into the force of creatures, and began to fight. She watched as her army took on the creatures of the past. Deciding that it was good, she drew a red-feathered arrow out of the holder on her back. She strung her arrow, and took aim. Susan tried to find someone to hit. She finally decided on the creature that looked like he was getting the best of her commander. She released the arrow, and watched. The arrow hit the creature right in the dark space that was covered by the black hood.

The creature gave an ear-piercing shriek, and then fell to the ground. Her commander nodded gratefully to her, and kept on fighting.

Susan kept on hitting the creatures one after another, but their lines guarding the mouth of the cave held strong. 'Just a little bit longer' she thought. In her mind, things were going well out on the battle field. Unfortunately, they weren't going to well inside the cave.

* * *

Caspian stood in a circle drawn on the sandy cave floor for the second time in his life. He was staring into the wall of ice, watching the ghostly woman inside it. She seemed to be pacing, but he couldn't tell.

"The queen who defeated you once can do it again, Jadis!" Caspian yelled, trying his hardest to ignore the witch's temptation seeping into his skin.

"You speak of her so highly, little King. You do know that in reality, she's just a teenage girl who is in love with a pathetic king of Narnia. What has this world come to?" She grinned her icy smile.

"My father fought against the brats," Mardrick said gruffly, "the oldest one killed him." Mardrick had a mangled hand on Caspian's shoulder, to ensure that he wouldn't run. He had purposely gripped Caspian's shoulder tightly, so that his razor sharp claws dug slightly into the skin. Blood was starting to fall from the area, but the king didn't care.

"I know, Mardrick. They had me killed. But, rest assure, I will come to rule again. Narnia belongs to me and my followers." Mardrick bowed his head.

"No! Narnia belongs to man and the Narnians. You cannot take it from us."

"Oh, can't I? And what would stop me? I can easily wipe out your armies…so I see no one left to defend you!"

"We have Aslan." Caspian said strongly. For a spit second, he thought he saw a look of fear fly across the witch's face, but then it was gone, and replaced by a look of humor.

"Aslan! HA! Need I remind you that _I_ was the one who slaughtered him? _I _was the one that almost wiped out his entire army! _I _was the one who almost took away the most valuable part of his prophecy- your love and her siblings. Trust me, little king, Aslan is not as great as one might think. He only one the last war because of the sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

Mardrick laughed, and was soon joined by Jadis. While they were laughing, Caspian pondered what had just been said to him. Was Aslan as great as he thought? He did perform incredible miracles, but then, he did make Susan leave. His mind was so overwhelmed with questions, but they were all interrupted when Jadis spoke again.

"My armies will not fail, little king. And you can count on Queen Susan being killed. But, I'll tell you what. I will allow Mardrick to go and bring her body in for you to see when this little battle is over, alright?"

"NO! SUSAN WILL NOT BE KILLED!" He bellowed. He refused to believe that the love of his life was just a little ways away from him, but then she would be killed. No.

"Well, I can tell you that Queen Susan is…" Jadis didn't finish. Instead, a look of panic came across her face. Her eyes searched frantically around the cave till they settled on the door.

"Mardrick…NOW!" She yelled. Caspian wasn't sure what was going on, and so he looked at Mardrick. He saw the wolf swing his hand towards him, and then things went dark…again.

The king collapsed onto the floor, and Mardrick dragged him back into the cage. When everything was locked, the creature walked back over to the wall of ice, and confronted his queen, which looked to be very agitated.

"What is it, your majesty?"

"It's Queen Susan! She…she…"

"She what?"

"She and her army are killing my men! Mardrick, you must go and kill the Queen yourself. I must go."

"But, your majesty, what about him?" Mardrick said, pointing to Caspian.

"The cave is heavily guarded…no one will be able to get to him."

"Yes, your majesty." She nodded, and then vanished.

Mardrick then gave one last look at his prisoner, and then headed outside- he had to kill a queen.

* * *

Susan had gotten off of her horse a while ago, and was now fighting with the rest of her men on the battle field. Her bow and arrow were working well, and her army seemed to be tiring the enemy creatures out. Everything was going well for her and her army, until she saw another cloaked figure emerge from the cave. This one however was not wearing a hood. His face was mangled, and Susan immediately knew what this creature was. It was another one of the ancient things that had survived over a thousand years. This creature, Susan remembered, was blessed with extreme strength and was very fast. It used to do good for the kings and queens of Narnia before Jadis, but then turned evil. Their once dull claws and teeth turned into daggers, and their once plain faces became incredibly distorted.

Susan somehow knew that Jadis would only send out one of these creatures to get her, so the queen began to prepare herself.

Mardrick walked over to Queen Susan, his eyes on her face. Judging by how old and fierce she looked, he could tell that this was going to be a short and painless battle.

Susan pulled a red feathered arrow out of her holder, and strung her bow. The creature in front of her pulled out a sword. The sword had a great blade, and on its handle, a lion. This thing had Peter's sword. Enraged, Susan decided to make the first move. She released the arrow.

The arrow struck Mardrick in the arm. He simply glanced at it, and then ripped it out, his face emotionless the entire time. He kept on walking towards the now frightened queen. He leaped high into the air, and brought the side of his sword down on Susan's arm. She gasped in pain as the blade hit her armor. Thankfully, her armor had stopped most of the impact, but she could feel a sting in her arm. She could feel something warm make its way down her arm underneath her armor. Blood. Biting her lip to distract herself away from the pain, she took one of her arrows, and started to try and jab at Mardrick.

Though he dodged most of her swift jabs, one finally hit him. The arrow was lodged deep inside his gut, and this time, it was his turn to whimper in pain.

"That was for taking my brother's sword!" She screamed at him. Mardrick looked up at her, and laughed.

"You mean the little king of Narnia?" He said, his voice raspy.

"Yes, I do!" She yelled.

He grunted, and then was back in action. He leaped on top of her, scratching her face with his claws as he did. She yelped in pain and fear. The dagger! As quickly as she could, she brought her foot as far up to her side as she could, and grabbed her sister's dagger out of her boot. Mardrick had her arms pinned down, and looked as if he was about to eat her face.

"Jadis, the true queen of Narnia, will rule this land once again!" He yelled. He talked a bit more after that, but Susan wasn't listening. She was busy trying to find a way to stab Mardrick. Finally she found one.

"Jadis will NEVER rule Narnia again!" She yelled.

Mardrick gave a great howl, and rolled off of her. Deep in his back, was Lucy's dagger. Susan got up as quick as she could, and went over to the flailing creature. She grabbed a hold of the dagger, and swiftly pulled it out.

Mardrick wasn't about to go down without one final stand. He took Peter's sword, and threw it at his opponent. It almost missed her, but instead, it caught her side. She screamed in pain, but was able to remove the sword. The cut wasn't extremely deep.

"So…the…little Queen Susan…was able to defeat one of the most skilled…men in Jadis' army," Mardrick panted, "Probably…the only great thing you'll ever…do." He laughed. Susan had heard enough. She picked up her brother's sword, and ran to Mardrick. She thought about her poor Caspian as she ran, and that gave her the strength that she needed.

She reached Mardrick, and in on e quick swing, she shoved the sword into him. He gasped, showed his teeth for the last time, and fell. Mardrick was dead.

"And that was for CASPIAN!" She screamed at the body. She had very limited strength left, just enough to run to the cave. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could.

Farther away, her Commander heard her, and ordered his troops to take on the men guarding the mouth of the cave. A fierce battle broke out between them, but ultimately, the door into the cave was clear. Susan gave one last look at the one who challenged her, picked up her red skirt, and ran to her commander.

"Thank you, so much." She said breathlessly.

"No problem…GO!" He yelled. She nodded at him.

Making her way across the battle field, she made sure to avoid any of the creatures, and to watch for the fallen.

She kept her brother's sword at the ready as she entered the cave. Her nose suddenly picked up that light scent that she had learned to crave. He was here. Even though she was hurt and exhausted, she was more than ecstatic. She was going to see him for the first time since they had left.

"Caspian?" She called gently. No one answered. She automatically feared the worst. What if this trip wasn't as joyous as she thought it would be?

**From the Author: I am officially a freshman in high school! My last day was yesterday…wow…I'm excited! Ok. 101 reviews, guys! WOW. Thank you all soooo much for reviewing! How did everyone like chapter 7? I really hope the battle scenes weren't a total failure…but…I tried! Ok. R&R please!**


	8. Rescue

Disclaimer: Now, I really don't own anyone…Mardrick is dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone anymore…Mardrick is dead! GAH!**

Susan was inside the cave, feeling like she was going to collapse. She was exhausted, and she had taken a few pretty good blows from Mardrick. But, she would have to wait-her mission still lingered in front of her.

Susan had two worries that kept tormenting her head. One-where was he? And two-was he even alive? She knew full well what the white witch was capable of doing, and to even think about what the witch might have done to poor Caspian made Susan's heart break. He didn't deserve any of this. He was the perfect king, by any measure. She didn't just think that out of her love for him, either. He had gotten rid of the evil dictator that surely would have divided Narnia more than it already was, he was a kind and gentle ruler, and he would fight to the death for something he believed in. He didn't deserve this at all.

She walked around the familiar tomb, searching for Caspian. As she searched, she walked into the room with the stone table in the center. No Caspian. As she walked towards the table, she laid a hand on it. The stone was smooth and cold. It somehow brought her comfort. She knew that Aslan had protected her thus far, and he would continue to protect her until her task was done.

Deciding that there was nothing else in this room, Susan started to leave, but she stopped. She heard something. At first she thought it was Caspian, but then, she realized, it was something much, much worse.

"Queen Susan…queen Susan…" A whisper snaked its way through the room.

"Who are you?" Susan questioned steadily to the vast emptiness.

"Oh…I think you know me already, dear one."

Susan knew that voice all too well, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. There was no big wall of ice…or anything.

"What do you want, Jadis?" she asked as irritably as she could.

"What do I want? Ha! I want to rule Narnia, and to kill that whelp that calls himself a king! But…we all can't get what we want, so…I am asking _you_ to slay the king instead."

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jadis wanted her to kill Caspian? Of all people, her? There was no way…

"You must, Susan, darling. He deserves it. You must…you must."

A strange feeling started to consume Susan. She felt that she had to follow what Jadis had said. Caspian deserved it. In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was all wrong, and that she was giving in to the witch. She was becoming a puppet to Jadis…doing her will without even being told to.

"Come, Queen Susan."

"Where are you?"

"The staff…in the staff."

"I am here-what do you want from me?"

"I've already told you. I want you to kill Caspian. Go…go!"

Susan was almost completely taken over by Jadis at this point. She took her sword, and began to walk out of the room. But, when she got to the door, she heard something else. From the portion of her mind that had not yet been touched with Jadis' temptation, she heard a roar. A lion roar.

That immediately snapped Susan out of her trance, and realizing what she had just done, she looked at her hands horrified. _I'm so sorry, Aslan! Forgive me? I feel so ashamed! _She knew what she had to do now. She ran back to the staff, and picked it up.

"What…what are you doing, human?"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago, witch!"

Jadis seemed to know what was going to happen, and started to genuinely panic.

"MARDRICK! MARDRICK!" Jadis screamed.

Susan brought the staff close to her mouth, and whispered coldly, "Mardrick is dead. And so shall you be!"

"NO! You cannot…cannot…"

"Actually, I can, Jadis. Leave Narnia ALONE." Susan said firmly. She gripped the staff in both hands. "You can never take over Narnia again!" Knowing what had to be done, Susan gave one last look at the staff that had haunted her dreams and smashed it on the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, and a very faint scream could be heard, but then it died off. The White Witch would never be heard of seen from ever again.

Content, Susan went to go and find Caspian.

* * *

Caspian was a bit awake. He could hear things around him, but he couldn't open his eyes or talk very well. Whenever he tried to call for help, nothing but a soft mumble came out of his mouth.

He fell asleep once, and he thought that when he woke up he was still dreaming. No…he was still in pain, and yes, he still couldn't move, but he heard someone gasp, and then sit down beside him. There was a queen with him…he was sure of it.

"Oh…oh, Caspian." The queen whispered worriedly, as she gently moved a piece of stray, dark hair away from his closed eyes.

"What did they do to you, my love? Caspian?"

He tried to say that he was fine, and that she didn't need to worry, but all that came out was a mumble. He could feel himself starting to slip back into darkness.

"Caspian," the gentle queen said, panic in her perfect voice, "Caspian! Come on…stay with me! You can do it…you need to stay awake! I won't leave you…you have to stay with me, my love. Please…Caspian…"

He could feel the Queen's soft hands gently pat his cheeks, trying to get him to stay awake. Her hands roamed over his closed eyelids, and his forehead. She occasionally would take her index finger and trace his jaw line, making him sigh. Was this actually her? Was she actually here? Or was this some incredibly cruel dream that he was having? At that moment, he felt the Queen give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Nope! He was now convinced that this was real. He had smelled her vanilla scent…this was actually her.

But he knew that good moments can't last forever, for he was soon unconscious again.

* * *

She had found him, and he was alive! The white witch was gone forever, and she had been reunited with the love of her life. It wasn't as formal as she had hoped, but it would do just fine. She ran out into the bright dawn of a new day, and found that over two thirds of her army had survived. She ran to her commander, who was looking at his troops with pride.

"Commander. King Caspian is inside, and he is pretty badly hurt. He is unconscious, and I need to get him onto my horse so that I can take him back to the palace. Would you assist me?"

"Of course, my lady!" The commander said, obviously excited that she had found his king. They ran inside to where Caspian lay. Susan grabbed his feet, and her commander grabbed his arms, and together, they put Caspian on Susan's horse. Susan got up onto the horse as well, and put her arms around the limp king.

"I'll go first, commander. He is in need of medical attention. I will meet you back at the palace."

"Understood, my Queen. Good luck."

"As to you, commander."

Susan stuck her feet in the harness, sat Caspian up, put her arms around him so that she could keep him on the horse and hold the reigns at the same time, and started her ride to the palace.

The ride was almost surreal. Susan couldn't believe that she was actually carrying the love of her life, which could be seriously injured, to the palace. This was a happy and sad thing at the same time. She had done her job…she had found him. But, with doing her job, that meant that her time was almost up. She knew Aslan would be returning tomorrow, and she was still facing the fact that tomorrow she would have to leave again. But this time, she felt that it would be for a very long period of time before she could come back.

Caspian didn't regain consciousness during the ride to the palace, but Susan didn't care.

Soon, the castle came into view, and Susan had never seen anything so beautiful. The palace gleamed in the first light of dawn, simply beckoning any outsider to come and stay. The new flags that had been put up for Caspian's rule gave off friendly colors to people. It was a gentle, fair kingdom, Susan concluded…just like the king that ruled there.

Approaching the front gates, she yelled to the guards, "It is Queen Susan! I have the King! He is injured! Please clear the streets!"

She could see the guards' nod, as they lowered the drawbridge. One went inside to clear the traffic from the streets, while the other kept an eye on the bridge. She galloped over the bridge, and halted in front of the guard. He bowed his head to her, and then began to quickly inspect Caspian.

"How bad is he, my lady?"

"He was unconscious the entire ride here…we come from Aslan's How."

"I see. You know where the medical wing is, I presume?"

"I do. Thank you for doing this. The rest of my army should be here soon. Could you please keep the bridge down till they pass?"

"Of course, my Queen."

"Thank you."

She ran the horse inside and, despite the looks of absolute horror given from the few people up this hour, kept right on going. She reached the medical wing, and ran inside.

"Hello?" Susan called desperately to what appeared to be a totally empty room.

"Hello? Oh! Queen Susan!" An older man of about sixty came out of a room in the back, and when he saw her, he bowed low.

"What can I do for you, my Queen?"

"I found Caspian. He…he is very badly injured. The guards told me to take him here, and so…I did."

"Alright! Where is his highness?"

"Er…he is outside on my horse, but I am not strong enough to get him down on my own. Will you help me?"

"Of course, my lady."

With the old man's help, they were able to get Caspian onto a bed, where the doctor would examine him more thoroughly.

"Alright, your highness. It's not bad…but it's not good, either."

"Understood. What can I do?"

The doctor scratched his head. "With all due respect, my lady, I think the best thing you can do right now is to leave his highness with me." He smiled warmly, "I'll have him fixed up in no time."

"Thank you, doctor." Susan said grateful for the man standing in front of her. "Can I get one more moment with him, please?" She smiled at him.

"Of course, my lady."

The doctor left, gathering tools and such for his upcoming task. Susan walked over to where Caspian lay, and knelt beside him.

"You're going to be fine, my love. I'm so glad that I found you!" She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "I love you, Caspian. I love you with everything that I have in me…and more. I truly wish that I could stay with you longer. Please…please wake up so that I can see your eyes…your beautiful eyes one last time before I leave. Please." She whispered to him, her tears falling onto the bed. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips, but it wasn't the same. He had to be awake.

She gave him one last, long, heartfelt gaze, and then walked out of the room.

Susan had been sitting outside in the courtyard next to the medical wing for what seemed like hours, playing with her fingers the entire time. She was so scared for her love…what if he never awoke? 'Don't be absurd, Susan…he'll awaken.' She kept telling herself over and over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping near the place where she was sitting. She jumped slightly, and looked around.

"Hello?" She called, not sure if she was talking to anyone.

"Well…I don't know about you Ed, but I'm used to warmer welcome from Susan. You know…the type with hugs and such, right?"

"Definitely, Peter. What about you, Lucy?"

"I'd say so, but, by the looks of it, she's been through a lot these past few days."

Susan jumped up. Could it really be them? She walked around to where the voices were coming from, and gasped. There, standing in their Narnian clothes, were the rest of the Pevensies. They were all smiling at their sister, wanting to hear everything that had happened to her over the past few days. She ran to them, and they all embraced as a family.

They had so much to talk about.

"How is he?" Peter asked, sitting next to his sister in the courtyard.

"Not very well…it seems like I've been waiting to see him forever now."

"We must keep him in our thoughts." Lucy said, examining a flower that had caught her eye.

"And that we shall." Peter replied back.

**From the Author: REUNION PART 1! Wooo! Ok. So...how'd everybody like chapter 8? Erm...reunion part 2 will come in the next chapter. I might not be updating till Monday...so. Ok. CHAPTER 8! Hehehe...please R&R!!**


	9. Night

**Disclaimer: No…I still don't own anybody… (Sighs)**

Susan had waited another two excruciatingly painful hours, and Caspian still had not wakened. She had walked around the courtyard by herself (the rest of the Pevensies went to go and find Aslan) the entire time, hoping…praying that Caspian would wake. Earlier that day, she had suggested to the doctor to use Lucy's cordial, but he told her that it would only heal the injuries, not bring him to consciousness. He used it though, which made Susan a bit more comfortable.

Evening had fallen, turning the sky into a brilliant pallet of reds, oranges and pinks. The sun was beginning to dip under the horizon, which brought Susan a great sadness. She knew that tonight, she would go to bed, and the next morning, she would have a short day to say goodbye to everyone again. Tomorrow night, Aslan would send her and her siblings home…again. She would go from being a high queen of Narnia to a sixteen year old girl… again.

She still couldn't understand how Aslan could do this. She knew that it was for her own good, but still. She was in love! She had been since she first laid eyes on the fair king, even though she didn't want to admit it at that time. She had been trying to protect herself. She had known somewhere deep inside her that she was going to have to leave at some point, and the last thing that she had wanted was for her heart to be left here in Narnia…in the hands of a handsome, young king.

But she did leave it. She had fallen for Caspian…and she had fallen hard. Now, every day without him seemed pointless, and it tortured her. Now that she was back in Narnia, and she had seen him again, she wasn't sure if she could ever survive back in England.

The last of the sun was going under the horizon, and a full Narnian moon, surrounded by twinkling stars, were visible. Susan stared down at the only land that she could ever call home. It seemed so perfect. The lakes sparkled in the moonlight, and the trees swayed gently in the warm summer breeze. Fireflies that shone in all different colors flew around in the summer air, illuminating bushes and trees with soft, beautiful light. The palace gave off a muted light from the torches, which made it look like a beautiful beacon to the people of the land. Everything here was…perfect in every way.

Looking out at the vast beautifulness, Susan came to the sad realization that she was actually going to have to leave it all again tomorrow night. Everything…the land, the people, her King. The land surrounding her became blurry, and Queen Susan the gentle lost all of her prestige and control as she collapsed on a garden bench and cried her heart out.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY

The doctor stood puzzled next to Caspian. He had mended all his injuries, and had given him a dose or two of Queen Lucy's cordial. Now, it was just a matter of his highness waking up. There was nothing more he could do for him, except for giving him time to wake.

"Not to rush you, your highness, but…Queen Susan told me that she has to leave tomorrow night…and she really wants to see you. Please…try and wake up as soon as possible." And with that, the doctor left Caspian alone. Little did he know that Caspian barely heard him…he was in the middle of a sad but beautiful memory.

_It was a mere hour before Caspian made the speech to his subjects about leaving the kingdom through the door in the air that Aslan had told him about. He was walking around the palace trying to find Susan. He knew something was wrong when she, Peter and Aslan had passed him in the hallway, and she had given him a look of pure sadness._

_He had looked everywhere, even in the garden, and he still couldn't find her. He was desperate to talk to her, and find out what was troubling her. As he walked by the royal quarters, he stopped by Lucy's room, and knocked gently._

_"Come in!" Lucy's cheery voice came from the other side of the door. Caspian opened the door, and grinned at Lucy, who was sitting on her bed._

_"Caspian! Hi!" _

_"Hello, Queen Lucy."_

_"Ahem…what's my name?" Lucy, like her sister, had asked that Caspian call her by her first name._

_"Lucy. I'm sorry…I'm just so used to calling you and your siblings kings and queens."_

_"Caspian. You are king now... we no longer have a place here in Narnia. We're just friends of the king."_

_"No! You…you and your family are the kings and queens of old! Narnia will always have a place for you!"_

_"I'm not sure, Caspian. Erm…did you need something?"_

_"Hmm? Oh! Oh…right. Have you seen Que- Susan?" He grinned at Lucy, who smiled at him. At least he was making an effort to remember to call them by their names._

_"No, I haven't, sorry. The last I saw, she was going to her chambers…she said she was tired. I could tell that she was lying…although she did look very sad. You might check there."_

_"Thank you, Lucy."_

_"You're very welcome, King Caspian." She smirked, waiting for his reaction. He gaped at her. _

_"That's not fair!" He said grinning, "Queen Lucy."_

_Lucy playfully hit him on the arm, and he hit her back._

_"Ok…truce. Agreed?" She said, eyeing him._

_"Agreed. I have to go find your sister! Wish me luck!" He said as he ran out of the room. _

_"Luck!" Lucy shouted as he ran off._

_Caspian walked down a few doors and took a deep breath. When he reached Susan's door, it was slightly ajar. He heard soft crying inside, and immediately panicked. Was she hurt? He knocked on the door. He heard a soft rummaging sound, and then he heard a very choked, "Come in."_

_He walked in the door, and found Susan standing by her window._

_"Susan?"_

_She turned around swiftly. Her blue eyes were swollen, but still beautiful. _

_"Oh…oh…Caspian." She said, drying her eyes vigorously with her handkerchief. Without saying a word, he captured her in a tight embrace. She sank into his arms, and he rested his head on top of hers._

_"Are you alright, Susan?"_

_She gave no response._

_"Susan…sweetheart…talk to me."_

_"Our time here is running short. I…I feel as if I can't go."_

_"Then don't."_

_She looked up at him, a bit shocked._

_"You know as well as I that it is not our place to go against what Aslan has planned. If he wants us to leave, then we must leave." She said quietly, her voice still recovering from crying._

_"Why would he take you away from me?"_

_"Again, I don't know. It is not for me or anyone to know why or what Aslan does, but he does it for a reason. I don't know why he would take me away from you, but he must do it for a reason." She said, breaking away from him._

_"But I love you." _

_"Caspian…I love you too…but Aslan won't let me stay even for that. I wish he would. I can't stand to think about leaving you."_

_"I don't want to think about having to live the rest of my life here without the Queen that I want so badly." He said, barely above a whisper, his perfect face getting closer to hers. _

_"Caspian…" She said, her breaths getting shallower. She slowly inched her face closer to his, as she gently closed her eyes. Their faces were so close…_

_"You have no idea how much I love you, my king." She whispered, her vanilla breath gently tickling his face. He was so close to achieving his goal…_

_"Susan! Susan, where are you?" Peter called from the hallway. Their faces were frozen for a moment, until Susan seemed to snap. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, and ran into the hallway, leaving a heartbroken Caspian behind. Little did he know that later on, he would get his kiss._

It was then that the doctor's words found its way into Caspian's head. Susan was here? Really? She hadn't left yet? Oh no! He had to get up! He focused all of his energy and thoughts on Susan. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…

Caspian opened his eyes groggily. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. He was in the medical wing. He felt like he should have been in a great amount of pain, but he wasn't. He turned his head to look at the table next to his bed. On it was a familiar bottle. It was Queen Lucy's cordial. He smiled to himself. Were the rest of the Pevensies here with Susan?

"Hello?" He said, not sure if anyone had heard him. An old man came bustling in. Caspian recognized him as the kingdom doctor. When he saw that Caspian was awake, he bowed his head.

"Your highness! It is so good to see you awake at last. We were all so worried about you!"

"My deepest thanks to you, doctor. Erm…is it true that Queen Susan is back?" He could see the doctor smile slightly.

"Why yes, her highness is back in Narnia. She was in here not too long ago. She was very concerned for you."

"Oh…" He hoped that he hadn't worried poor Susan too much, "Doctor, I wonder, how long might it be before I can be released?"

"Well, Queen Lucy's cordial seems to have healed most or all the injuries you had. If you can stand, then I guess I can give you a clean bill of health, and you can get out in as little as ten minutes." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Susan was lying on the bench, not sure of what time it was. The moon shone bright overhead, and the stars glimmered around her. The courtyard was illuminated by the soft light of the torches, making the roses and lilies seem golden. She wasn't sure if Caspian had awakened yet, but she found that she didn't possess the strength to get up and check.

She sat up on the bench, looking around. It was about time she got to bed. She stood, sapping energy from the fact that her siblings were feeling the same way too. She almost didn't want to go and check on Caspian because she knew that it would break her heart to see him so banged up still. But, she would anyway. To say goodnight, and possibly goodbye. But, she didn't have to.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much, my love." A familiar voice said behind her. Her heart stopped, and her head was reeling. Was it…

"Caspian!" She whispered excitedly. She spun around to face him. There he stood, looking as perfect as ever. His dark hair was swept around his face in such a way that made Susan go weak at the knees. His brown eyes were filled with passion and love, and his face aglow.

"Susan…" He whispered. All of a sudden, Susan's strength returned to her, and she ran straight into his waiting arms. Looking up at him, she felt it all come back to her. Her love for him, her need for his touch. The two didn't say anything, and Susan let Caspian take the lead. He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her into a kiss that sent fire throughout her entire body. She snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. He brought his hands around to her back, gently rubbing small circles on her lower back.

A need for oxygen separated them at last. Tears of joy were falling all down her face as Caspian sat her down on a bench and held her. He looked down at her and saw that she was crying.

"Susan…are you alright?"

"I'm better than I've been ever since I left, Caspian. I love you…so, so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said as he lifted her face so that he could see it. He took his thumb, and wiped her tears away. He smiled, "I'm so glad that I found you…or rather, you found me." She smiled at him, and kissed him softly.

Even through all of her joy, Caspian noticed sadness deep in her eyes. He had a hunch, but he decided to ask anyway.

"Susan," he said as he rested his head on hers, "why are you sad, my love?"

She looked at him, and smiled sadly. "It's because…Aslan…Aslan is coming back tomorrow night. I fear that…he'll send me, Peter, Lucy and Edmund back to England tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all that Caspian allowed himself to say. Susan could tell that Caspian was starting to feel just as she did before she saw him. She knew what she wanted, and she knew that this was probably her last night here. She took his face in her hands, and smiled weakly.

"Caspian, my love…I love you with everything I am. I can't go very long without seeing you…or hearing from you. When we sent letters to each other, I would literally wait all day for yours. I can't even bear to think that I might be leaving you again, and I don't know when I'll see you again. If this really is my last night here…I want it to be with you."

She brought his face in to hers, and gave him an electrifying kiss. He was so glad that she had made this decision…he had been dreaming about her saying those words to him ever since he first knew that he loved her. He broke the kiss, and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to his bed chambers.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She blushed pink.

This was going to be one of the most memorable nights of her life.

**From the Author: Yays! Reunion part 2! Ok. So…chapter 9! Woo. There are probably only two chapters left, so. I hope ya'll like this chapter! R&R!**


	10. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: It's the second to last chapter…you should know that I don't own anyone anymore…**

Susan woke slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, it took her a minute to figure out where she was, and how she had gotten there. She rolled over softly and sighed. Caspian slept soundly, a little smile planted on his face. His dark hair obscured his eyes slightly, which made him look all the more adorable to Susan.

She grinned, and rolled back over. She eyed the room around her, it was full of things that a king would have in his bed chambers. His crown glistened in the morning light as it sat upon his dresser. Armor was hung neatly on the walls, and the magnificent window open. Looking out of the window from the bed, Susan could see the sun. It was almost half way above the horizon. It was then that reality came back at Susan like a slap in the face. Today was her last day in Narnia…probably forever. She would never see Caspian again…she would never see the land around her again, along with all her friends that lived in it.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to wake Caspian. But then…he was already awake. He must have woken up while she was thinking.

"Good morning, Susan." She could feel his loving gaze on her back. She smiled, and rolled back over to face him. "Good morning, my love." He smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. She snuggled close to him, and closed her eyes. Maybe if she wished hard enough, this would never have to end. Nothing. She opened her eyes back up sadly. Tonight, she would still have to go home.

After much procrastination, Susan got up out of bed.

"Alright. So…I'll go and get a new dress for today, and get ready, then I'll meet you back out in the courtyard."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm just afraid that if I let you out of my sight, you'll slip away and I'll never see you again." He said sadly, taking her hands in his. She smiled, trying to look stronger than she felt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Caspian. I promise you." She said, before kissing him softly. He smiled at her.

"In the courtyard, then." He reluctantly let go of her hands, and watched her throw him a sweet smile as she walked into the hallway.

As Susan walked to her chambers, she couldn't help but smile. She had known that she was in love the entire time, but now it just seemed so…obvious. It was official that she could never be with anyone else, and be truly happy. Caspian had everything she could possibly want in a man. He was sincere, brave, handsome, honest, sensitive…no man in England (or anywhere else, for that matter) could even begin to compare to the noble king.

On her way to her chambers, she peeked into Peter's room. She found an empty bed. He still wasn't back with her siblings. They had gone to find Aslan, which made no sense to her, since the lion would be coming to the palace that night. She continued walking.

In her chambers, Susan was having some difficulties. She needed to find something to wear that would look good for Caspian, without her intentions being too obvious. She finally picked a pastel green dress that hung off of her small shoulders. She put on a bit of makeup, checked to make sure that her hair was alright, and headed out to the courtyard.

Caspian was waiting for her. He was sitting on the bench that Susan fondly remembered from the night before. His hair, although brushed, still had its usual messiness that Susan couldn't help but love. His attire clearly stated that he was a king, not a prince dressed in armor ready for a fight. She knew that the prince was still there, though. It was the prince that she had fallen in love with! He had on a flowing white blouse and black pants that were tucked into black boots. Covering all this was a majestic turquoise coat. He also had a bag that he slung over his shoulder, making him look all the more like a king. She smiled, just thinking that if Caspian were in England, he would have been way overdressed. Luckily, they weren't in England. They were in Narnia…for now, anyway.

He smiled at her, and gave her a light kiss.

"You look gorgeous, Susan…absolutely gorgeous." She blushed slightly at the compliment, but replied, "Thank you, Caspian. You're looking very handsome today…like all other days." He smiled at her again, making her heart melt.

"Well…I have to, in order to keep up with the woman I love." She grinned at him. He offered her his arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked, beginning to walk.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you have to say goodbye to some people." He said softly. Susan smiled sadly at him.

"Indeed, I do"

* * *

The two stood side by side most of the day. Susan had said tearful goodbyes to anyone and everyone she could think of. Caspian had stood by patiently, and talked politely with all of Susan's friends.

Two hours before Aslan was expected to return, Susan had found herself not being able to think of anyone else to say goodbye to. Of course, there was the rest of the Pevensies that needed to get back as soon as possible to say goodbye to everyone, but Susan was confident that they would return in time.

The young couple stood in the palace courtyard again, back to where they had started their day. Caspian's face suddenly lit up as the two of them sat next to each other on the bench.

"I have an idea." He said as he stood, offering Susan his hand. She smiled. Yes, she had no idea where he was taking her, but she trusted him completely. She stood, and put her small hand in his. Together, they walked outside of the palace, and the king led her to the area near the edge of the grounds. Susan immediately knew where they were going, and gave a slight squeal of excitement. She gave the king's hand a squeeze, and took off running, dragging a laughing Caspian behind her.

They reached the wall of ivy, and it took Susan only a few seconds to find the latched garden gate. She unlocked it with ease. Walking inside, she gasped. The garden was even more beautiful than she remembered. It looked as if Caspian had planted more things since she had last seen this place. Everything was in full bloom, and it looked beautiful.

"Well? What do you think?" Caspian asked, putting his hands gently on Susan's shoulders. She was at a loss for words.

"It's…beautiful." He smiled, took her hand again, and they began to walk around.

"I've done much in here since you left. You see...I feel that this place still holds your presence. I can still smell a slight scent of vanilla over all the flowers…and sometimes I can see you sitting under the trellis. This place makes me fell like you're still with me." She smiled at him sweetly.

"I wish that I could have that feeling in England…but you've never been there." She sighed. England. The place seemed to pointless now that she was back in Narnia. England had no magical creatures, no regality for her and her siblings, and worst of all, no Caspian. The king sensed that she was sad, and wrapped his strong arms around her. She snuggled her head underneath his chin, and took in his scent. It made every cell in her entire body go insane, every one now craving it…wanting more. They had made it to the trellis, and they both sat down on the bench. Caspian put his bag down on the path, and leaned back on the bench.

"I can't bear to think about you leaving, Susan." Caspian said after a long silence. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't either, my love. I've just…I saved you, and I've grown so much mentally this visit. I was beginning to doubt if I was ever going to see you again, and here I am, sitting next to you, and I love you more than anything. I think I was aware that I loved you before this…now I _know _I do." He looked at her curiously.

"How do you _know_?" She smiled at him, beginning to blush, but continued anyway.

"I know for a few reasons. Like…I would be way too scared to lead an army in battle, but knowing that your life was at risk, I felt stronger than I ever have, willing to do anything to save you. And…well…I crave your presence like you wouldn't believe. I just…I was a wreck in those months without you. You're just…perfect." He smiled, but replied with some sadness.

"Believe me, Susan. I am far from perfect. I almost released the devil herself, remember?" She nodded slightly, "The only reason that you could possibly think that I'm perfect is because I love you so much. If I did something that hurt you…I could never forgive myself. The day that Jadis was almost freed, I clearly remember the look you gave me. I realized that instant that I had just put your life, along with countless others at risk, and I was so ashamed. I felt that you would never forgive me, and I couldn't forgive myself…I realized how _stupid_ I had been." She sighed.

"Of course I would have forgiven you. I had feelings for you then, as well." She said, smiling sadly. Again, the king sensed her sadness and tilted her chin up to his face. "You know…I could feel something when we accidentally met in the woods that day." She smiled at him and kissed him steadily. She kept thinking that every kiss between them would be their last, so she tried to savor each one. He noticed this, and let her take her time. (He had no objections…)

When they broke apart, she cuddled in to him again. At that moment, a soft breeze began to blow. From having nothing covering her arms, Susan got a chill. For the second time, Goosebumps formed on her arms. She sighed, wishing that she had brought a jacket. Caspian noticed this, and smiled, gently lifting her off of him.

"Somehow," he said, reaching for the bag, "I knew this would happen, so…I brought a little something along."

"What, are you going to cover me with a bag?" She said sarcastically, laughing slightly. He laughed as well.

"Actually, no. But I _will_ cover you with what's IN the bag." And with that, he pulled something out of the bag. Susan gasped. In his hands was a white jacket. _His _white jacket. It was the same jacket that had kept her warm the last time she was in this garden. He helped her get it on. She was overjoyed.

"Oh…thank you! You must've remembered how much I love this jacket." She said, sniffing the collar slightly…it still smelled like him. He laughed quietly. "Yes…I do." She could feel that sadness was starting to come over him. She lifted her hand to his cheek, and turned his face towards hers.

"Caspian…I love you so, so much. I can't bear to think about me leaving any more than you. But…it isn't our place to defy Aslan. He knows what's best for us…and I'm sure he'll act on that." He looked at her, his heartbroken eyes nearly ripping her apart.

"I do not doubt Aslan will do what is best for us, but knowing that what he thinks is best for us is taking you away from me…well…it just tears my heart out." Susan could see, even in the dim light of the evening, a single tear make its way down the king's face. She herself was on the verge of tears, but she had to remain strong. Summoning all the strength she had, she reached her hand out and brushed the tear from Caspian's face. Though she was afraid that her voice would give in to her urge to sob, she spoke to him quietly.

"Caspian, my love, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Know that wherever I am, here or in England, I will always be with you. _Always_. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. There is guaranteed no one for me…only you. My departure will be…horrific on me. At least…I'll be able to talk to you through our letters. If it were up to me…I would stay here without any thought put into it."

The king had somewhat regained his composure, and firmly grasped her hands in his.

"Susan…I know that you are with me. I see you when the flowers bloom brilliantly in the morning, and when the sky turns brilliant colors during the evening. I feel your presence when the warm summer winds dance through my bedroom window. I know you are happy when the sky is bright and sunny, and I know you are sad when the skies become gloomy and it rains. I love you more than words can describe, and I'll never stop. I just wish I could see you every day…wake beside you every morning. There too, is no one for me but you, Susan. Know that I will think of you every day…and I'll write pages of letters for you to read." She smiled, he was one for short letters, "and if it were up to me, I would make you my queen in a heartbeat." He said, pulling her back into his embrace. She nodded.

"I know." She said, barely above a whisper. They sat together for another half an hour, till it was time to meet Aslan. As they broke apart, Susan started to reluctantly pull off the jacket, but Caspian stopped her.

"Don't. I want you to keep it. You can take it back to England…you said that you have nothing to remember me by in England because I haven't been there. Well…now you do." He smiled at her. She smiled back, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. She never wanted to let go…ever. Slowly, he brought her face to his, and kissed her gently.

"I love you Susan…my queen." He said to her as she released him. They stood, and Caspian took her hand again.

"And I love you, Caspian, more than you know." Susan said quietly as they walked out of the garden.

It was time to face the lion.

**From the author: Geez…I'm so sorry its taken me this long to update guys! Ok. This is the second to last chapter, and I hope ya'll like it! Er…can I just say that I'm amazed at the reviews? WOW. Thanks, guys! Alright. That's all I have for ya right now…R&R! **


	11. Aslan's Decision

**A/n: Guess what?? It's the last chapter! Sighs Ok, this has been quite an experience, and I want to thank you all **_**so**_ **much for the helpful comments and encouragement that I've gotten. This is the most reviewed piece of writing I've ever posted! Woo! Hey, hey, now…don't get too disappointed about it being over-I have a surprise for you at the end!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Can you guess it? Yep! Still don't own any of these characters!**

The lion walked to the throne room, his paws softly plodding along through the majestic hallways. Even though there was no wind, his long, golden mane flowed gracefully behind him. His rich, dark eyes surveyed the castle around him, and watched as the night time guards bowed low before him.

Somehow, Aslan knew that the guest of honor and the king that she was with was going to be a little bit late. As he entered the beautiful throne room, he sighed. He was beside himself on what to do with Susan and the rest of the Pevensies. He had his rationale for sending them all back the last time, and for telling Susan and Peter that they wouldn't be coming back. It wasn't that they were too old; it was that they were getting too attached to a world that wasn't their own. Narnia loved the Pevensie children; there was no question about that. But, they had lives, friends, and family back in England. They couldn't just leave them.

But then…they also had lives here. Peter didn't like life in England…it lacked adventure, swords, and royalty for him. And Susan…well…she was madly in love with Caspian. Lucy and Edmund noticed changes in their siblings when they weren't in Narnia…and they weren't good changes. They were, and always would be, high kings and queens of Narnia. He remembered the words that he said to them at their own coronation, _once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. _

He also knew that in due time, Caspian would be required to be married. He knew full well that the only person that the king would marry was Susan. Caspian would put up a pretty good fight against it, if need be.

The black and white marble throne in the center of the room shone in the moonlight. Aslan sat at the foot of it, and waited, his mind reeling the entire time.

_What was he going to do with them?_

His eyes slowly shut, and he began to dream.

_"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." _

_The look of heartbroken shock on Caspian's face was hard to match. He just stared silently at Susan the entire time, until Peter walked up to him and handed him his sword. The lion just stood there, watching this pan out in front of him. _

_He had noticed the attraction that the two teenagers had, but he hadn't made much of a note. And yet, there they stood, stealing glances whenever they could at each other. The lion still thought that his decision to send the Pevensies back was good, and that Susan and Caspian would eventually drift away and forget. He was almost sold on that idea, but then, the two kissed. He watched his theory fall to pieces as he saw how much they really did love each other._

_He watched as the Pevensies walked through the door in the air, and saw how heavy the young king's heart was. The crowd dispersed, soon leaving only him and the king. Aslan watched as Caspian walked over to the tree. The king gently touched the bark, as if he could make her return. He grimaced, and began to walk away. Suddenly, he turned around, and in one quick movement, pierced the earth that surrounded the tree with his sword. _

_"A monument." He said quietly to the great lion before nodding his head and walking away briskly. _

_After watching the king depart, Aslan turned back towards the tree. _

_Had he really done what was best for them?_

Aslan woke soundlessly. He could sense that the Queen and King were coming. He raised his head, still sitting at the foot of the throne. Finally, Susan and Caspian entered the throne room, hand in hand. He sighed. Tough decisions were going to have to be made tonight.

* * *

"Good evening, King Caspian, Queen Susan." He said to the couple as they bowed before him.

"How has your stay in Narnia been, Queen Susan?" He said, walking towards her.

"It has been amazing as always, my king. I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me come back, and putting me in charge of rescuing King Caspian." She said, smiling genuinely at the lion.

"Yes. If it was not for Queen Susan, I wouldn't be alive right now, Aslan. Thank you." Caspian added, squeezing Susan's hand gently.

"You're welcome, both of you. Now…would you please come outside to the courtyard with me? I find the air in here a bit too close."

The two nodded, and followed the lion out to the beautiful courtyard, where they both received a pleasant surprise. Standing in the light of the torches, Peter, Edmund and Lucy all stood, smiling at their sister and Caspian. Susan squealed, and ran into Peter's arms, wanting to ask him all the questions that she had.

"Where were you?" She whispered in her older brother's ear. "You'll find out, Su." Was all that he allowed himself to say. She gave him a look, and then proceeded to hug Edmund. Caspian walked up to Peter, and gave him a firm handshake.

"Have you been taking good care of her?" Peter asked with a smile.

"How could I not?" Caspian replied, laughing quietly.

Meanwhile, Susan was trying to coax the answers out of Lucy, but she wouldn't budge.

"Please, Lucy?" Susan said, trying to pout as big as she could. Lucy only smiled.

"Just wait and see, Su. To be perfectly honest, we don't know what Aslan is going to do with us, okay? We just might have given him something to think about."

"Okay."

Susan stepped back and watched as Caspian gave her sister a hug.

"You know, Lucy, if it wasn't for you…none of this would've happened. Thank you so much. So much." He whispered to her, making her smile.

"You're so welcome."

The King and Queen stepped back so that Aslan was in between them and the rest of the Pevensies.

"Now. You all are assembled here to return back to England, with the exception of King Caspian. I still stand with my rationale for sending you back. This world loves you all so much, but you have a family and lives back in England. I wouldn't want you to lose that."

"Sire," Peter interjected, "our father perished in battle, and our mother was lost when an enemy bombed our home. The only real people we have back in England are the Professor and his housekeeper. And…the professor is very old…he only has a few years _maybe _left for him. Please…we have more people who love us here than in England." His siblings nodded in agreement. Susan drew closer to Caspian, her fear of being torn away from him becoming more obvious every passing second. He said nothing, but put his arms around her.

"This is true, which somewhat alters my decision. And…"

He looked at Caspian and Susan, who seemed to not notice. Susan was being cradled in his arms, clinging to him like a drowning victim. Her head was nuzzled underneath his, and he held her tight. Aslan's heart went out to them.

Why did they have to be separated? Caspian couldn't possibly live in England, but Susan could live in Narnia…for goodness sakes, she once was Queen of Narnia! They really did have no one left in England. Goodness. Aslan could feel himself take down his own reasons, and replace them with new ones. He was in a very delicate situation. He was dealing with love and the chance for a new life for the Pevensies. Of course! How had he been so blind as to not see it?

In his head, he knew that England was their real home. But, in his heart, he knew that the Pevensies belonged in Narnia. They always had. Why…the Pevensie children had spent more years in Narnia than their actual home! They had grown up in Narnia. And, to top it all off, the King of Narnia was in love with The Gentle Queen of Old.

"Excuse me for a moment, children…I must be alone with my thoughts for a minute. I will be back soon." They all watched as the lion gracefully walked back to the throne room. The rest of the Pevensie children just watched in silence as Susan started to break down in Caspian's arms, sobbing about how afraid she was about having to go back home. He whispered comforting words to her, and rubbed her back soothingly. When she was calmed down, she went to her older brother, and sat down on a bench beside him.

"So…Peter…you want to tell me where you were all those days?" He smiled sadly at her. "We were with Aslan. We were…trying to convince him to let us…you…stay. He wouldn't budge in his thoughts, but I know that we had some impact on his final decision."

"Oh…thank you, Peter. It means a lot to me."

* * *

Aslan walked back to them smiling, his decision made. He watched as all of them, sitting, lifted their heads, eagerly awaiting his verdict.

"I do not make mistakes. It was intentional that I sent you all back. It was intentional that I made it so that Susan and Peter couldn't come back. I may not make mistakes, but sometimes, I overlook things. I did overlook many things in this situation. I didn't see how deep your love was, Caspian and Susan. I didn't see how much you love Narnia's adventure, Peter, Edmund and Lucy. But, you do have important lives in England. With that in mind, and taking into consideration the talks that I got over these past few days, I have made my decision." The Pevensies locked hands and stood around Aslan, and Caspian hovered in the background, crossing his fingers behind his back. _Please, Aslan…please…_

"As high King of Narnia, I, Aslan, have decided that…"

Caspian shut his eyes, the Pevensies stood, each one of their hands going white from the pressure of the person standing next to them squeezing it so hard, and Aslan looked at each of them intently, not sure what kind of reaction he was going to get.

"Caspian, come here, please."

The king walked forward, shooting a glance of hope towards Susan. The lion looked at him solemnly.

"I'm very sorry, Caspian, but…"

This time, Susan shut her eyes tight.

"Peter cannot be high king without his sword…would you be willing to give it back?" For a moment, everything seemed to freeze, no one really knowing what had just happened, until little Lucy gave a scream of pure delight.

"Susan! We can stay!"

Susan could hardly believe what she was hearing. They could stay. She watched, frozen, as a shocked (but ecstatic) Caspian gently handed Peter his sword, which Peter took with a wide grin on his face. Edmund was giving Peter a high five, and Lucy was hugging Aslan. Suddenly, it really hit Susan. She screamed, and ran to Aslan, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Oh Aslan! How can I ever thank you?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Take care of his highness." He said, laughing. _His Highness! Caspian! _She turned around to face him. He was smiling larger than she had ever seen him smile. She ran to him, knowing that she was going to be kissing a guy like there was no tomorrow in front of her siblings, but at this point, she couldn't care less.

He quickly captured her lips and brought her in to an electrifying kiss. It was ten times better than their first one in the courtyard. Not breaking their kiss, Caspian gently lifted her off of the ground, allowing both better access.

"Come on, Ed, Lucy…let's go and find a place to sleep…I'm really tired." Peter said with a smirk, ushering his younger siblings out of the courtyard.

When the kiss finally broke, Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck, and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back, he had never been this happy in his life. Aslan walked over to them, smiling.

"Thank you, Aslan." Susan said, holding Caspian close.

"You're very welcome. All that I ask in return is that you two love each other till the sun grows cold, and that you make good leaders. Alright?"

"We can do that." Caspian said, smiling.

"Good. I'll be back for your ceremony, Susan." He said, smiling. He then turned his back on them, and walked into the darkness.

"He'll be back," Susan said to Caspian, who was starting to go after the lion, "back for my ceremony?"

"I think I know what he meant." He said, wrapping his arms around her again. She cuddled in to him, knowing that she didn't have to be afraid of being taken away from him again.

The Pevensies were home, and they were here to stay.

**From the Author: Yay! It are be done! Ok. I have a youtube vid for ya'll, so I'll be posting the URL on my FanFiction home page. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! Ok…do you think we can get to 200 this chapter? I hope so. Sorry this chapter was so short, but…I really didn't have anything planned. Ok. Thanks, guys! R&R!**


	12. Chapter ONE

Disclaimer…one story later…nope

**Disclaimer…one story later…nope. No ownership over any characters, not including Xara and Alana.**

**A/n: Ok. If ya'll are wondering, the SEQUEL to this story has made its debut! I decided to post the first chapter on here just for fun, and for those of you who didn't know to…well…know. **

**POISONOUS LOVE**

Streaks of lighting illuminated the dense forest, followed by the low growl of thunder. Cold rain poured endlessly from the dark grey clouds overhead, drenching anyone brave enough to be standing outside. Still, despite all of this, two cloaked figures stood out in the forest. Though barely visible, the two had seemed to find one another. Rain clattered off of the tree leaves, making it more difficult for the pair to hear each other. But, they managed to get by, still talking as softly as they could.

"Mardrick told me to…"

"But Marduke is dead!"

"Before he died, you idiot!" A harsh voice, similar to the deceased wolf, scolded, "Before he died, Mardrick warned me that there was a possibility that his plan _might_ fail. He gave me Jadis' plans for matters if that did happen."

"And what were her highness' plans?" This voice was softer (but still scary), like a woman's.

"She knows the king's weaknesses. He has many, but his most prominent one is his heart. It is easily won over by a beautiful woman. He is still a young one still…he still has a lot to learn."

"I am not so sure, Xara. What about Queen Susan? Now that she is back in Narnia, he has eyes only for her. Rumor has it that he intends to propose to her tonight. What shall we do?"

"First, Alana, the serum that Jadis left behind is nowhere near being finished, so we must let Caspian and Susan be married for a while. It won't harm anything. Second, what if the king were _forced_ to have eyes for someone else? Someone like…you?" Through the rain, he could hear a slight gasp.

"Me? Xara, I'm hardly pretty enough!" Xara rolled his eyes.

"This is why we have the serum. To make you more pleasurable to the eye." Hoping that he had satisfied her questions, he continued. He had only gotten two words into it, though, before Alana came back with another question.

But…even if I am beautiful, he still loves Queen Susan _far_ to much for him to just go and pick up some random girl…er…me…on the street. So…there goes that plan."

"My goodness, Alana! I know you are smarter than that! This, little one, is where the poison comes in. We poison him to love you and only you, and then we can use him as our puppet."

"But Xara, if we can poison him to love me, why can't we just use poison to kill him and be done with it instead?"

"Because, you inexperienced girl, if we kill him, King Peter automatically gets the throne. And…he will NOT make things any better for us, Alana. Things will get considerably worse. Trust me; it is far better to use Caspian as our puppet than to kill him. Peter is more experienced than Caspian ever will be, and personally…I would much rather take on a childish prince than a mighty king. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Xara."

"It is time to finish what her highness, Jadis started all those years ago, once and for all."

Lighting flashed brilliantly into the rainy night.

Caspian opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight streaming through his window didn't bother him as he turned around to face his window. Susan lay by his side, her back facing his. '_She must have come in sometime last night…_' He thought. And…he didn't mind it in the least. He sighed. Her long brunette hair was fanned out behind her, covering the pillow that she was laying on with beautiful, silky, ringlets. She was wearing a white, cotton spaghetti-strap nightgown that showed her back nicely.

She was actually here! She was staying here in Narnia…with him! He couldn't believe that just a week ago, Aslan had allowed the Pevensies to stay in Narnia. He still had the same feeling of when he had first heard the lion say the words, '_would you mind giving it back?'_ in regards to Peter's sword. It felt as if his heart were shooting off brilliant fireworks into his soul, making him feel like he could do anything. He almost couldn't explain it. He DID know that whenever he was around Susan these days, that feeling magnified.

Without taking his eyes off of her sleeping her form, the king, slowly and quietly as he possibly could, stuck his hand underneath his pillow, looking for something. His hand roamed the bare mattress for a minute, but then he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a hold on it, and brought his hand back out into the sunlight. In his hand was a small, velvet box.

Breaking his gaze of Susan, Caspian slowly opened it, wincing as it squeaked slightly. Finally, he got it opened. Inside, balanced perfectly on more plush velvet, was a ring. Its band was of pure gold, making it beautiful already. But, what was resting on top of the band was something much more beautiful. A huge diamond. It sparkled in the morning sun, creating little dots of light on the bedroom walls. He had picked this diamond especially for Susan, because if you looked hard enough into the center of it, you could see a tint of ocean blue, similar to the color of the Gentle Queen's gorgeous eyes.

A soft moan made him quickly snap the box shut, and shove it back under his pillow. This had to be a surprise. He had hid it just in time, too. Seconds after he had stuffed it under his pillow, Susan rolled over to face him. Her brilliant blue eyes locked onto his dark ones as she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, my King." She said, gently brushing a stray piece of dark hair out of his face. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was amazing how just the slightest touch from her could un-nerve him completely.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said, his index finger running along her hairline. She smiled at him, and shifted her position so that she was closer to him.

"Guess what?" She said in a playful tone as she traced his well-toned chest muscles lightly through his shirt with her finger.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know?" She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. He looked down at her and smiled as well.

"Of course I want to know! What kind of king would I be if I didn't want to know things?" He laughed that quiet laugh that made Susan feel tingly all over.

"Well…I think that I love you so much, and I'm never going to stop." She burrowed her head into his chest. He smiled, and rested his head on hers.

"Well, that's good to know…because if you didn't, I really don't know what I would do…because I feel the same way for you, my Queen."

She giggled. This was all so surreal to her. She was still getting used to the fact that she was actually going to live here in Narnia. Live here with him, her king.

The second day that they were allowed to stay, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy said goodbye to their sister, and headed out for Cair Paravel to live, and to help with the ongoing construction. There, they would serve as kings and queens over the Narnians, and Susan and Caspian would rule over the Telamrines. As part of their goodbyes, the rest of the Pevensies promised to come back and visit every other weekend.

"Susan? Susan…hello?" The king said, lifting his head from hers. He locked eyes with her and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at him and laughed. "I was thinking about how perfect you are, even though you say you aren't." He smiled at her, his bright smile proving her point excellently. How could he even think for a minute that he wasn't perfect? She sighed.

"Personally, I think you're perfect, Susan. You take care of your siblings with your life, you are VERY well trained in battle, you're absolutely gorgeous, and you have and amazing personality. What more could a king want?" She looked up at him, and kissed him slowly.

"I'm not really all that sure." She said with a smirk.

Caspian had never been happier in his life. The woman of his dreams was there, lying right next to him, and he was proposing to her tonight. Yes, he was extremely nervous about it, but hopefully, Aslan would help him out a bit.

She noticed that he was deep in thought, and so she just simply snuggled in to him more, wondering what he was thinking about. He was such a sweet person, but sometimes, he was really hard to understand.

"So…are we still on for tonight?" He said, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Tonight…you mean our incredibly romantic dinner?" A giggle escaped her lips. He laughed along with her.

"Yes…if you want to call it that."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I want to call it that. And yes, we're still on for that." He smiled, somewhat relieved.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know." She added in a whisper that sent chills down the king's back. She giggled again, knowing that she had made him shiver.

"We'd better get going, love." She said as she slowly sat up and started to remove the covers. He moaned.

"Do we have to?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, we…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she burst out laughing. Caspian had grabbed her waist from his laying position, and pulled her back, making her lay back down. He turned her head towards his, and kissed her sweetly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and grinned.

"I love you too, but that doesn't change the fact that we still have to get up." He smiled at her.

"I was hoping I would have convinced you…"

"No, but…you are very sweet, if that makes you feel any better about getting up." He laughed.

"Alright…time to get up, then"

They had gotten up, and with Caspian hiding the ring again, had a quick pillow fight. When it was time for Susan to go and get ready, Caspian gave her one more kiss, and took her small hands in his.

"_Promise _you'll be there tonight? It's REALLY important."

"In the courtyard?" He nodded.

"Why on earth why wouldn't I be there, Caspian?" She said softly. He shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I'll be there. What time, love?"

Great. He had everything planned out. Everything except for the time, of course.

"Erm…eight?" She nodded.

"Alright, then. I will meet you, my handsome king, in the courtyard tonight at eight for our incredibly romantic dinner." She smiled, and kissed him once more.

He watched her as she walked out into the hallway, and made sure that she was gone before running back over to his bed and pulled the ring out of the table by his pillows. He quickly got dressed, and put the ring in his coat pocket. This was going to be a very interesting day.

Standing in her chambers, Susan couldn't help but notice that there was something that was slightly odd about Caspian that morning. He was still his sweet self, but…there was something about him that seemed different.

She wouldn't be seeing the king till their 'incredibly romantic' dinner that night, so she decided to get dressed then. Sorting through her magnificent closet, she tried to decide what to wear.

She finally picked a light apricot dress and pearls. It flowed over her shoes, which was fine, and was double strapped at the top. She walked out of her chambers and went out to the grassy area around the castle.

"Aslan!" She called, not sure if he would hear her. From behind, she heard a growl. She turned around, but she found nothing. Now, this time, she heard the growl from in front of her. Practically spinning around looking for the lion, she got a bit dizzy and sat down on the grass, making sure that her dress stayed in tact.

"Susan." She heard the familiar voice call from behind her. Before she even had the chance to look behind her, she felt a nose nudge her from behind.

Turning her head around, she looked straight into the great lion's soft, amber eyes. He was smiling, and he chuckled as she hugged him tightly. "Yes, dear one?"

"It's Caspian. There's…something strange about him today. I can't exactly put my finger on what it is, but I know it's there. Do you have any idea?"

"Actually, yes I do, Susan. And…I think it's best if you didn't know. But trust me, you'll find out tonight. I promise."

"Okay…why can't I know? Is it bad? Tonight? But tonight is…"

"Your dinner with Caspian. I know. I give you my word that you will find out what is going tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Aslan. Can you at least give me a hint?" The lion smiled at her.

"It's going to change your life."

Throughout the day, Caspian had gotten progressively more nervous. Would she enjoy dinner? Would she even say yes? It was somewhat hard for him to focus all that day, and when it came time to set up the courtyard, every so often, his knees would buckle and he would have to sit down. It wasn't like him to get this nervous about something, but for some strange reason, he was about this. After all, this was about asking the woman he loved more than anything to marry him. If she said no, he had absolutely no idea what he would do next.

Susan kept constantly looking at the sun dial on her balcony, checking the time. Seven-o-clock, seven-thirty…finally, it was time to head out to the courtyard. For some reason, she was anxious about this dinner. Mostly for the reason that her king had been acting strange today.

She gracefully walked through the hallways and out into the courtyard. What she saw there simply took her breath away.

The courtyard was lit by numerous torches (as always) making it glow brilliantly. The flowers were made golden in the light, adding beauty to the entire scene. On the ground was a soft blanket with a few pillows strewn across it. Also on the blanket was a large basket, filled with steaming food. Sitting next to the basket was none other than Caspian. He grinned at her as he stood and walked over to where she stood.

"Again…you look stunning. You must get tired of hearing this, right?" She laughed.

"To be honest, no. This is amazing! It's so sweet that you would do this for me."

"Why would anyone do anything less for the woman he loves?" She kissed him lightly. The smell of the food was making its way to her nose, triggering a sudden hunger that she had.

"This smells wonderful," she said as he sat them down, "What is it?"

"Well, we have fresh bread, jam, some hot soup, and…to be perfectly honest, probably a little bit of everything they had in the kitchen!" He laughed.

"Well…we better get started then!"

_Three delicious platefuls of stuff later…_

Susan was pretty sure that if one wanted, they could probably roll her around the castle. She was about to fall asleep when Caspian started to talk to her.

"Susan…you know that I love you more than anything, right?" She nodded, "you know that I would give my life for you?'" Another nod, "And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well…" This was the moment of his life. If he messed up now, he would regret it for the rest of…forever. He was so nervous, but the fact that she would probably understand comforted him a little. He took her hands in his as they stood up.

"I love you with all that I have in me, so…" he reached into is coat pocket, and grabbled the little box with trembling hands. _Get a hold of yourself, Caspian._ He thought as he started to lower himself onto one knee.

Susan seemed to know what was going on. She clasped a hand over her mouth and tried to keep the tears that were starting to come under control. This proved to be _extremely _difficult as he proceeded to show her the magnificent diamond ring.

"Susan Pevensie, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my queen?" His big, brown eyes locked onto hers, and she decided that the tears could fall.

Laughing and crying at the same time, she answered his question.

"Of course, my king. Oh, goodness…" His face broke in to a wide grin, and he carefully put the ring on her finger. As soon as it was secure, he stood up to face his new fiancée. The tears had slowed, and now she was laughing.

"I love you so much, Caspian." She said before bringing him into a powerful kiss.

Aslan was right. This was going to change her life.

**From the Author: **Sequel! Ok. I came up with the title for future chapters, so. YAY! They're getting married! :D What did everyone think of the first chapter? Well…I'm anxiously awaiting reviews! (WOW…205 on The Letters…)Ok. See ya'll!

**From the author part 2: **Ok. Yes, I know that Susan is a bit…what's the word…froofroo in this chapter, but trust me…ya'll are going to see a VERY strong side of our new queen coming up in future chapters. Ok. This was my advertisement for the sequel. Just FYI, chapter 2 is already posted. Thanks everyone!


End file.
